Once Upon A Magic Frying Pan
by prussianchickie
Summary: Hungary encounters a strange man named Rumplestiltskin during the War of Austrian Succession and makes a deal with him. With her magic frying pan, she quickly discovers how powerful magic can be. It's just what she needs to put Prussia in his place! But as years pass and new wars threaten her country, what price will she pay for her magic? Her heart...? Or maybe even two...
1. Chapter 1

"You seem _troubled_, dearie."

Hungary's eyes flew open as she jolted away from the tree she'd been resting against. "Who's there?" she called, readying her sword for attack. She ignored the throbbing cut on her arm and refrained from wincing, knowing whoever it was would notice such a sign of injury if they'd been a soldier long enough. And they would be all too willing to take advantage of a weakness. "I'm armed!"

"Yes, I can see that..." There was a rustling in the bushes to her left and she faced them, heart pounding. Her sword steady, she tried to hide her surprise as someone emerged from them. It was a man, but that wasn't what startled her. There was something off about him... Something not quite human... As he stepped from the canopy of the trees the sun shone down on his face, and she was alarmed to see it looked weathered and hard, almost like leather. There was a gleam to it... Most definitely not human. But it was his eyes that startled her the most; they seemed to stare right through her, as though he was seeing something only he could see.

"Listen, the battle's over!" Hungary tightened the grip on her sword, staring right back at the peculiar man. He wasn't dressed like a soldier from either side, but that didn't mean he wasn't a mercenary or spy. Frankly she wouldn't have been surprised to learn he was working for Prussia with all his eccentricities... "Just go back to your encampment and no one has to die!" She'd seen enough casualties today. Even if the man wasn't one of hers, if she could avoid spilling any more blood she would try.

The man raised his hands in surrender, but she didn't lower her defenses. If anything, she raised her guard more as a smile came to his face. "My, listen to you! You are a feisty one, aren't you, dearie?" he said, taking a small step toward her.

"Not another step!" Hungary was satisfied to see he listened, but the expression on his face made it seem like it was of his own choosing and not as a result of her order. This annoyed her. "Are you a soldier?" she asked. "Or a spy? Who do you work for?"

"I don't work for _anyone_," he answered, his strange speech mannerism making her scowl. He sounded like this was all just a game. "The name's Rumplestiltskin, dearie." He made an elaborate bow, and she stared. He seemed more like a court jester than a man of war... "And if I might be so bold as to inquire _your_ name?"

Hungary paused. If he was a soldier or otherwise involved in the war in any way, he would have surely heard about the countries being human. But if he was just a wayward civilian... "...Elizabeta," she replied.

His grin widened. "Ah, what a lovel-ly name!" he exclaimed. "E-liz-a-be-ta," he repeated, sounding the syllables out. "And you, my dear, are a country, are you not?"

Hungary tensed in alarm. "So you _are_ a soldier!"

"No no, just a man that knows things. And happens to deal with other countries," Rumplestiltskin hinted.

"Are you working for Prussia? I swear, if he sent you to spy on me-"

"Ah ah!" Rumplestiltskin waved a finger in a scolding fashion. "I don't work for _anyone_, dearie."

"Then who are you working _with_?" Hungary amended.

The man laughed. "_You_-" He pointed at her. "Are a clever one! I like clever people. Well, as long as they're not as clever as me. Which they never are..." His thoughts seemed to wander, but then he quickly snapped his attention back to her. "Tell you what. I was originally here to make a deal with a country by the name of Romania. Heard of him?"

At the mention of Romania Hungary's brow twitched. "What kind of deal were you making with that bastard?" she growled.

"Ah! So you do know each other! Good, that makes things easier." Rumplestiltskin clasped his hands together and looked up at the sky. "Well. He wanted your territory. I ensured that would happen."

"What?!" Hungary made to stomp forward but he held up a hand, signaling he wasn't finished.

"However..." The man suddenly scowled and bared his teeth, looking furious. "It seems as though he's not going to uphold his end of the bargain, and _I don't like that_." He spun around. "The deal was simple: part of Hungary for some of your world's magic."

"M-Magic?" Had she really heard that right?

"Magic! You see, it's quite different from the magic where I'm from, and I was hoping to expand my horizons, so to speak." He spun back around. "But that Romania... I've been watching him, and I don't think he has what I'm looking for. It's all cheap magic, so simple a child could learn it. He led me to believe he knew of more... _extraordinary_ magic."

Hungary snorted derisively. "That's who he is. That bastard talks big and brags about his magic, but that's all it is. Just talk. He's even worse than England."

"England, you say?" Rumplestiltskin appeared to make a mental note of the name. "Yes, I may have to pay this _England_ a visit before I head back... Romania did mention him..."

Lowering her sword but still keeping her grip tight, Hungary looked the man over. He really did look like he might be from another world... "Where are you from?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, you wouldn't know of it." He simply waved the question away, but before she could ask more there was another rustling in the bushes and a second man appeared. This one was more normal in appearance, but he looked like the type to snap at the drop of a hat. It was just the look in his eyes...

"Rumplestiltskin, how much longer? The deal fell through. We should be going," the man said, looking between Rumplestiltskin and Hungary. "Oh, wait, let me guess: You found another deal."

"Perhaps..." Rumplestiltskin eyed Hungary with keen interest. "Depends on this dearie here."

Hungary was losing her patience. The battle was over. She was exhausted. She had injuries to tend to. Meetings to hold. Reports to listen to. She really needed to be going. The man who called himself Rumplestiltskin had to be crazy, with his talk of deals and magic. And this other man, well, he was probably twice as mad to even be with the strange dealmaker. "I'm sorry, but I have matters to attend to." She sheathed her sword. "Any territory I lose I'm going to win back. So consider that deal you made with that bastard pointless."

"Oh, it might not have worked out in my favor, my dear Elizabeta, but it was hardly pointless." Rumplestiltskin looked her over. "After all, it led me to you! Tell me, dearie, what if I told you I could help you win this war with something as small as a frying pan?"

Hungary frowned. "A... frying pan? How did you...?"

"How did I know it's your weapon of choice? Not important. Just know that I know. But answer the question." Rumplestiltskin folded his arms and leaned forward, eagerly awaiting her reply. Behind him, the other man leaned against a tree, looking bored.

"Uh... I'd have a hard time believing you..." She raised an eyebrow. "If a stranger from another world tells me I could win a war with a magic frying pan, of course I'm going to be skeptical."

"HA! As you should be!" He looked amused at her response and turned to the other man. "I quite like her spunk, Jefferson! You could stand to learn a thing or two from her!"

The man called Jefferson sighed. "I doubt it," he dully replied, sounding annoyed.

Hungary closed her eyes, growing rather annoyed herself. "If you have a point..."

"Ah, yes yes yes!" Rumplestiltskin made a gesture, and Hungary made a clumsy step back as a frying pan suddenly appeared in his hand. So his talk of magic really wasn't insane... "My point. _The_ point. Right here." He waved his other hand over the pan, and it shimmered with a soft purple haze for just an instant. "This frying pan is no longer any ordinary frying pan. What you just saw was me putting a spell on it."

"I figured that much," Hungary said, still staring at the pan. "What kind of spell?"

"One that can... ease your troubles." He flipped the pan over, examining it. "You seem to have quite a few enemies at the moment."

"Just a few," Hungary replied warily. "But that's war."

"Just war, she says..." Rumplestiltskin laughed. The sound sent a sudden chill over Hungary. It sounded unnatural. "Those enemies... Do you wish for them to be killed?"

Hungary's eyes widened. She immediately thought of Prussia. He might have started this war, and they might be on opposing sides, but she would never wish that... Not in a million years. She wouldn't even wish that fate upon Romania... "No, of course not!" she exclaimed. "They might be my enemies, but I'm not _that_ cruel!"

"Seems I used the right spell then," Rumplestiltskin mused. "Yes, I didn't take you to be... _that_ cruel," he said, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her again. "But you _do_ want them to be weakened, yes? Enough for you to defeat them?"

Hungary paused. "...I suppose," she answered slowly, trying to find the danger in his words.

"This frying pan, it now has the power to weaken any person you hit with it." He flipped the pan over again and gave it a little wave, as though to emphasize his words.

"How is that any different from hitting them with a normal pan?" Hungary asked, eyeing the frying pan with suspicion. "I can knock a person out just fine with any other one. What makes that one so special?"

"Because it's meant to be used on _countries_." He put the pan behind his back and began walking around her. "This pan is meant _specifically_ to weaken other countries. You hit a normal human being with this, it will hurt sure enough and even knock them out, like an ordinary pan. A country, such as yourself..." He gestured to her. "Same thing, but there is, how shall I put this, more to it. Each time you hit a country, their _country_ will be affected. Not just the person, but the state of their country as well." He stopped walking and stood facing her. "Leaving them vulnerable. Now, it _is_ possible to kill a country with this, but don't be alarmed! It will _only_ do so if you _intend_ to. And it's only countries it can kill; it has no such effect on humans. So..." He paused. "You countries are all about besting one another, am I correct? Just simply tap them on the head however hard you may choose, and good luck's sure to come your way. Get some land, get rich... End a war. It could all be yours with the help of this frying pan. Now, there may be a few discrepancies down the road, with the magic wearing off and such, but I can guarantee it for a few centuries at least. That's a lot of years, dearie, but I'm sure to you it's nothing."

"So why would I want it, then? You're right, a few hundred years is nothing to us," Hungary stated. "And what you said, about getting land and money... That's something I could still get anyway. My country and its people are strong. We'll survive this war and win it."

"But what about your husband?"

At the mention of Austria Hungary's blood ran cold. "How do you know about Roderich?!" she demanded, curling her fist. This man knew way too much...!

"Just a small chat with Romania. He seemed pretty eager to tell me everything I wanted to know about this world and its current affairs. Including the union between you and Austria. What are they calling you two? The Austro-Hungarian Empire?" He smiled. "How sweet. But he also told me how weak Austria is. He needed your help to fight the Prussians back. And he's still having trouble with the battles he has to fight on his own, from what I heard. Doesn't make for a good situation." Rumplestiltskin stroked the frying pan. "But with this... I mean, there's so much death in war. Imagine all those battles... Can _his_ country survive the war? You may be here to help, but you can't be expected to be everywhere when you're needed most. It could take just one battle for him to lose everything. _But_-!" He held the pan out to her. "With this, dearie, you need just hit the country you desire to be weakened, and you could have this war settled in no time. It won't be an overnight miracle, but it _will_ speed the process up considerably, wouldn't you say? Half the years. Half the battles. Half the cost. Half the bloodshed. All with this lovel-ly magical frying pan." He bowed and held the pan steady. "What do you say, Elizabeta?"

Hungary could imagine it. Exactly as he said. Half the years of war... Half the miserable battles... Half the cost of both life and money... And he _was_ right. Roderich wasn't as strong as she was. If something were to happen that would prevent her from being able to support him when he needed it most... Her eyes slowly lifted from the pan to Rumplestiltskin. "...Why would you help me?"

Jefferson gave a loud sigh as Rumplestiltskin gave another laugh. "Well, dearie, I'm not doing this for free, you know! Magic comes at a price."

"Then name it. And I'll decide if it's a good price." Hungary looked at the frying pan again. If what he said was true... And she could weaken a country just by hitting them with that pan... "What do you want for it?"

"First off, make sure you use it on that _Romania_ fellow as payback of sorts for him falling short of our deal."

"With pleasure. But there's more, I assume?"

He grinned. "You really are smart. There is another condition. Just one more. With a side of forgetfulness."

"What is it?"

"When the magic wears off the frying pan, I'll be back to collect the results. For research and experimentation, you know. Magical use in this world might be quite interesting. And when I recollect the pan, you'll forget you ever had it."

Hungary was stunned. "...That's it?" she asked, not believing him. "You just want it back when the magic wears off?"

"Well, you'll also forget you had it, but yes, that's it. I value research, dearie."

"A little too much, I'd say," Jefferson said.

Hungary thought it over. This was crazy, this deal. If someone told her this was a dream she'd more readily believe that than what was actually happening. But if that frying pan could really change the tide of war... All she'd have to do would be to hit Prussia with it a few times. Just enough to weaken his army, his economic status... Not enough to crush him completely, but just enough to win the war. A few whacks to his buddies France and Spain might not hurt either if she could get to them. And she could get back at Romania too. And with a few centuries to use it... "Do you know when exactly you'll be back for it?" she asked.

"Do you know what a world war is yet, my dear?"

She furrowed her brows. "No, but... Judging from the sound of it, it involves the whole world..."

Rumplestiltskin grinned. "Right you are! I shall return for the pan when you are most desperate, in the last year of the second World War."

Hungary's eyes widened. "There's going to be _two_ world wars?"

"Well... So far there's only two. But that's information you really shouldn't have, so keep your lips zipped on the matter."

"And _you're_ going to live that long?" She'd never known anyone else that was able to live as long as the countries. "Who exactly are you? How do you know what's going to happen in my world?!"

"Time between our worlds is very different! It would be far too complicated to explain, so let's just agree to get down to business, shall we?"

"But-!"

"Trust me, dearie, explaining everything would just give you a migraine. I already told you about one, nay, _two_ events in the future! I really think that's enough." He held his free hand out, and a piece of parchment and a quill appeared in his palm. He offered them to her. "Now. Just sign your name at the bottom and the pan is yours."

Hungary looked at the parchment. "I have to sign a contract?"

"Well, you _are_ merely borrowing the pan. It is mine, along with the spell I used. Consider it assurance that you'll give it back. Otherwise I'd be forced to take it back by other means. And trust me, dearie..." He leaned forward a bit and whispered in a threatening tone, "We wouldn't want _that_."

Hesitating, Hungary looked to the man called Jefferson. "What do you think about this?" she asked him. He seemed like he would answer honestly, with his annoyance toward Rumplestiltskin being all too clear.

Jefferson shrugged. "Make the deal, don't make the deal, I don't care. I don't like to get personally involved with his deals." He paused. "He's a man of his word, though. I will say that much for him."

Rumplestiltskin clucked his tongue. "Tick tock, dearie. What's it going to be?"

Before she lost her nerve and changed her mind, Hungary snatched the parchment and quill from him. She was doing this for Roderich... But she would benefit from the deal, too. She didn't see any downsides to it. "Deal," she said, unsheathing her sword and placing it on the ground. As she kneeled and placed the parchment on top of the flat blade, she looked the writing already on it over. It seemed legit... It simply restated everything he'd already told her. She signed her name at the bottom and stood, sheathing her sword again. She held the parchment and quill out for Rumplestiltskin to take back. Instead it vanished, leaving her hand empty.

He grinned at her. "Thank you very much, dearie. Pleasure doing business with you." He offered her the pan, and she carefully took it. It didn't look or feel very magical, but there was just something about it that made it seem like a real weapon to be reckoned with. She ran her hand over the surface, and looked up to thank the strange man who had given her an equally strange gift.

He was gone.

She looked to the tree where Jefferson had been and found him to be gone as well. She took one last look around her surroundings and turned. With a sense of both parts unease and excitement, she began the long walk back to the encampment. Next battle... Next battle she planned to test the pan out on a certain obnoxious and totally unawesome pest...


	2. Chapter 2

Men screaming. Horses whinnying. Blades clashing. Gunshots.

Hungary panted as she joined her soldiers in the advance on Prussia's troops. The sounds of war were all around them, and she had no doubt that it would be something she'd remember for the rest of her long life. The sounds of screaming, horses, and swords were not new to her, familiar through countless years of fighting experience. The gunshots, though... That would take some getting used to. She had arrived at the conclusion that if there was something humans were great at, it was finding new and louder ways to kill.

Smoke and kicked up dirt filled the battleground between her troops and the Prussians, making her squint. She knew he was here somewhere... She darted her hand to the frying pan tucked into the belt at her waist. Just a couple hits... Maybe not even that much. Just enough of a hit to test the supposed magic pan...

She heard the orders to charge shouted and broke into a run, following her men to meet the Prussian soldiers. The image of Prussia's gloating face flashed through her mind, and it was the last clear thought she had as the two sides clashed and chaos erupted.

Before long she'd met back up with Austria's troops, and her mind cleared as she caught sight of Austria, looking for all the world like a fish out of water. Which he was. Roderich had always been a man of music, not a man of war. A violin or piano suited him better than a sword or rifle.

As her men fell back and regrouped with the Austrians, she hurried to make her way over to her husband. "Roderich!" she called over the sound of men shouting and marching. "Roderich!"

He heard her and called back, his voice hoarse. "Eliza!"

She made to hug him but held back at the last second, remembering that they both held weapons in their hands. He, a gun. She, a sword. Instead, she just looked him over with concern. "What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous!"

He gave a small smile. "I could ask the same of you. I was informed you'd been spotted in the advance guard."

Hungary avoided his gaze. "I was hoping to find Prussia..."

Austria sighed, closing his eyes. "It's no use talking to him, Eliza. You know as well as I do that he won't listen to either of us. I've tried compromising. It's pointless."

She wasn't exactly looking for Prussia to have a peace talk with him, but she kept this to herself. "I know..." She straightened her stance and blew a strand of hair from her face. "But I want to fight with my men, Roderich. I'm staying in the front with them. It's the least I can do in return for them fighting for us."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. After a moment, he nodded. "If that's what you want, then so be it." He awkwardly shifted his gun to rest on his shoulder and took her free hand. "If I were of any use in battle I'd do the same, but I know I'll just get in the way. Just please be careful."

Hungary grinned. "You too."

Suddenly there was a loud commotion and she spun around, hearing the sound of men shouting and firing their rifles. Austria looked on in confusion. "What's happening?" he asked.

Hungary looked around. Seeing no one that looked knowledgeable about the current situation, she shouted, "WHAT'S GOING ON?! SOMEONE FIND OUT!"

The closest soldiers saluted her and rushed further into the crowd to carry out their orders. A minute later one ran back to her, probably the fastest of the men. He saluted and stood attention. "MISS HUNGARY! THE PRUSSIANS ARE ADVANCING AGAIN!"

Austria furrowed his brows. "Can we withstand another advance?" he asked, looking to his wife.

Hungary scowled. "We can, but it'll be very close. Both sides are exhausted, but he has the advantage in numbers until the reinforcements get here..." She glanced down at her pan, and Austria caught her gaze.

"Eliza, please be sensible... Hitting Prussia over the head out of anger isn't going to do anything about his army."

That he knew of, anyway. As much as she'd hated the thought, Hungary had decided to keep her deal with Rumplestiltskin a secret. It was a hard enough story to believe, and she felt it really wasn't necessary for him to know about her encounter with the strange man. To him, the pan at her waist was just an ordinary frying pan, like the ones she'd used to put Prussia in his place so many times before.

As the commotion grew louder, Hungary made up her mind. "I have to find him, Roderich. I'm sorry!" She pecked him on the cheek and turned, following the soldier back into the mob.

"Eliza! ELIZA!" Roderich's shouts blended into the noise of battle, and Hungary narrowed her eyes, trying to keep the dust-filled air from stinging them as she ran. It still managed to get in her eyes, making them water. Or at least, that was the excuse she chose to believe.

As she drew closer to the front lines, it became almost impossible to see from the dirt and smoke. The smell of gunpowder and blood filled her nose, made her eyes water even more, made her throat dry... Yet still she ran on. She had to find him. She had to find Prussia.

Almost a half hour later she'd made it just outside of the battle's edge, into a wooded area. She crouched low and hurried along the bushes, the cries of war slowly growing distant as she continued in the direction of the Prussians' camp.

It wasn't long before she heard him. Like herself, he liked being in the middle of the battle with his army. And it was impossible to mistake his voice. She brushed a few branches aside and peered out from the bushes. The smoke wasn't as bad here as the front, and she was able to make out the smug idiot among his men. She watched as he pointed toward the direction she'd come from, either giving orders or discussing strategy.

She sheathed her sword and gripped the handle of her frying pan. If this magic pan really worked... If what Rumplestiltskin said was true...

"Hands up!"

Hungary froze. Shit, had she been discovered already?!

"Hands up or I shoot!"

She raised her hands, and felt someone grab her arm, forcing her to her feet. She glanced to her side, and saw a Prussian soldier pointing a rifle at her. She assumed there was another right behind her. "Don't shoot! I wish to speak to Prussia!" she said in their coarse language, looking out over the bushes at where he stood, back turned to her. His stupid red cape fluttered and she closed her eyes. "I am Hungary! I only want to talk to him, nothing more!"

"Hungary?" The soldier to her left sounded surprised. "But that is a country."

Hungary inwardly groaned. A new recruit, most likely, if he didn't know... Her nerves were relieved somewhat when the other soldier, who sounded older and more experienced, replied, "Why do you think our commander is called 'Prussia'? He is the embodiment of our country. He is not alone in his existence. Still... Until we know for sure..." He said nothing more, but a moment later the younger soldier approached her and removed her sword and frying pan.

"A pan?" he asked, showing it to his superior.

"You ask too many questions. Let's give her over to the commander," the older soldier answered. "He can decide what to do with her."

Hungary followed as the younger soldier led the way out of the bushes, his superior behind her. "PRUSSIA, SIR!" the younger soldier called.

She kept her eyes trained on Prussia's back, and a few seconds later he turned. It took him a moment to realize who his men had captured. "El... Hungary?" he asked, staring back at her.

"Prussia," she replied with a steely tone. "We need to talk." She needed to get him alone... If she hit him in front of his men they'd automatically deem her a threat and capture her for good. Or worse, just out of instinct... She was sure there had to be limits to her immortality, and it definitely wasn't a good time to have those limits tested.

He glanced from her to the two soldiers escorting her. "It's alright, let her go."

The soldiers hesitated, then backed away from Hungary. She lowered her hands. "And my weapons?" she inquired. She needed her pan, at least...

"Yeah..." With a slightly irritated sigh he nodded to the younger soldier. "Return them to her."

The man looked surprised. "But sir-"

"That's an order." Prussia looked back to Hungary. "It's alright, she won't use them here. I'll make sure of it. She's my guest."

Reluctantly the soldier returned Hungary's weapons to her, and she avoided Prussia's gaze as she reattached them to her belt. She needed him alone... "Where can we talk in private?" she asked, finally meeting his eyes.

He half-turned. "Follow me." He looked back to the two soldiers. "Remain here. Only interrupt us if there's any urgent news from the front or it becomes clear we need a new strategy."

"SIR!" The soldiers saluted in unison and stayed in place as he led Hungary back toward the bushes.

Hungary smirked as they walked. "What? Not taking me back to your tent?"

Prussia smirked back, but didn't turn to look at her. "Of course not. You'd memorize my battle plans and report them all back to your sissy husband. That or the men would talk, having a girl all to myself in a tent."

His tone behind the words 'sissy husband' sounded particularly harsh and Hungary scowled. She didn't appreciate the suggestive joke either. "Oh, grow up. Like I'd ever. And you and Roderich might have your differences, but is the attitude really necessary?" When he didn't answer, she looked away from him, down at her pan. "Whatever. You're right, though. I would report to him."

"I know. Because that's what a good obedient wife does," he replied with a sneer.

A second later they were past the bushes and Hungary reached out and shoved him. He kept walking. She balled her fists, already getting pissed with him. This was how he had been ever since she'd married Roderich. No, actually... It had just gotten worse since then. The attitude had started back when she'd first moved into Roderich's house years ago. "Say that again. I dare you," she hissed.

He ignored her and a silence fell between them as he led her into a small clear area between a grouping of trees. Here they were completely alone. He finally turned and took his hat off, mopping the sweat from his forehead with a gloved hand. His gray hair was messy and Hungary was struck with the urge to reach out and mess it up even more, as she had used to do when they were younger. But she held back. They weren't children anymore and that familiarity was long gone. Things would never be that way again between them.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked bluntly, putting the hat back on. "I take it you're not here to surrender."

"No, don't be ridiculous." Just the thought of surrendering to him made her pride burn. She looked him over. She couldn't just hit him from where they stood now. He'd see her attack and stop it. She needed to get behind him, or closer. But his guard was up, she could tell, just from the way he eyed her. His eyes looked her over in much the same way: wary, calculating... "I came here to give you a piece of my mind."

At this Prussia laughed. "Figures," he said, relaxing his stance and crossing his arms. "Okay, what's on your mind, chickie?"

Hungary didn't need time to think her words through, because there was already so much built up inside her that she'd wanted to say to him since the beginning of the war. "Where do I begin? How could you do this?!"

"Uh, you're going to have to be more specific."

She took an angry step toward him. "You know what I mean! Are you really so egotistical to declare war just because Austria is ruled by a woman now?! And the _nerve_ to demand land in return for simply _acknowledging_ her right to rule!"

Prussia stood his ground, scowling. "Hey, don't pin this all on me! He's the one who wanted to shake things up! Women don't rule over countries! It's how it's always been, chickie."

"That doesn't mean it can't happen, you self-centered arrogant brat! You... You and your old knights' stupid ideas of men ruling everything!" His words had made her genuinely angry. She spread her arms out, baring her teeth at him as she asked, "What about me? I'm a girl and my own country and you know I can kick your sorry ass!"

"You're different."

Hungary faltered. She didn't quite know what to make of his words. She was still angry, but they did ease her rage toward him. She knew it was mostly his time growing up with the Teutonic Knights that had made him the way he was... His viewpoints and opinions weren't really _his_. But he seriously needed to get some of his own. She narrowed her eyes. "How am I different?" She was interested to hear what he had to say.

Prussia shrugged. "You just are. Probably because you used to think you were a guy-"

"Shut up!" Hungary's cheeks reddened from the reminder. "That's beside the point! I was a girl all along and still beat you up!" She folded her own arms, staring him down. "And I'm going to beat you again! Somebody needs to teach you that you just can't bully other countries!"

At this Prussia looked annoyed. "You can try, chickie, but I have news for you: That's the way the world works! Countries are always going to fight. It's what we _do_. It's the only way to get what we want."

Hungary gave a sharp laugh. "Ha! And what do _you_ want? It can't just be land!"

Prussia opened his mouth to answer, then quickly shut it. He glared at her, the corner of his lips lifted in a snarl. "It doesn't matter what I want. As long as you're with that prissy-ass pansy-"

"His name is _Roderich_!" Hungary growled, taking another step closer. "And Austria is twice the country you'll ever be!"

Prussia uncrossed his arms and held them at his sides, fists clenched tight and shaking. "Take that back," he rasped, clearly trying to refrain from shouting.

Sensing she'd touched a nerve, Hungary continued with her verbal attack. "I won't, because it's true!" She lifted her chin and glared at him as she stopped just inches away from his face. "All you think about is yourself and how to get more, get more! More land, more money, more power! And it's not for your people, it's just for you!"

"That's not true!" he snarled.

She ignored him. "And you don't care who gets hurt in the process, so long as you get what you want! And someday, it's going to fall apart on you!" She wished she was a bit taller to stand even with him, but she could still see her words were getting to him. His red eyes flashed with anger and she pressed on. "You're going to lose everything if you keep up like this! And I won't have any sympathy for you when you do! You're just as dumb as when we were kids!"

"Eli."

"Seriously, what the hell goes through your mind?! Next time you declare war on someone make sure it's for a real reason and not because of some misogynistic manly crap!"

"ELI."

"No! Don't 'Eli' me, Prussia! We're not kids anymore and you lost the right to think you could still call me that the second you declared war on Austria!" She could feel his hot breath on her face but it was nothing compared to the flames in her words as she hissed, "You know what you get to call me now? _Hungary_. That's it."

Prussia glared down at her, his mouth a thin line. Silence. "..._Eli_," he growled defiantly.

That was it. She snapped as she grabbed the front of his shirt, fully prepared to brawl and beat the shit out of him. She didn't want to kill him, that still held true, but she couldn't think of him as a friend anymore. And he didn't seem to get that. He didn't get what he'd already lost. He wasn't Gil anymore. Not even Gilbert. Just Prussia. He didn't get to call her 'Eli'. "You fucking-!" Her words were lost as he grabbed her hair behind her back and her face tilted up. His lips crashed onto hers, and she stood still, stunned. It didn't take long for her to regain her senses, and when she did she was furious. She pushed him away with all her might and he let go, stumbling back a few steps. "_HOW. __**DARE**__. YOU,_" she seethed, quickly following after him.

His eyes widened and he seemed to realize the danger he was in as he backed away. "E-Eli, sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"I'M A MARRIED WOMAN!" she cried, slipping her frying pan from her belt and wielding it like an axe. "_AND IT'S HUNGARY!_"

Prussia backed up against a tree. As he turned his head looking for an escape route his hat was knocked off, falling to the ground beside him. He held his arms out in defense as he turned his head back to her. "Shit! I'm sorry, Eli! It was an accident!"

"How was that an accident?!" She stopped in front of him, pan held high. He winced but she didn't strike. Not yet.

"I-I don't know! Our faces... that close... I don't know, it just was!" He avoided her eyes, hands held steady in front of him. "I didn't mean it, okay? Forget it happened! I'm tired, starving, hot... War does shit like that to guys! I wasn't thinking!"

Hungary stared at him. He really did seem to regret kissing her... Gag. She didn't even want to think about it. She narrowed her eyes, but didn't drop her pan. "Look at me." When he didn't, she growled, "_Look at me_." He slowly turned his eyes toward her, and she gave him a stern glare. "Don't _ever_ do that again." She noted just how red his cheeks were and fought back a smirk. Ha. Embarrassment looked good on his usually smug face. "Is that understood?"

"Y-Yeah..." He stared at her pan as she slowly lowered it. Then, apparently feeling safe again, he grinned. "But it was at least a little awesome, wasn't it?"

She deftly swung her pan and hit him alongside the head. His head was going to hurt for _quite_ some time. She scowled at him as he clutched the side of his head. "I'd shut up if I were you," she warned. But then he started laughing, and her scowl softened as she stared at him, confused. "What's so funny?" she demanded, raising her pan again.

"J-Just like old times!" he laughed, looking at her.

She stared a moment longer, then lowered her pan. Judging from his silly reaction one hit was enough. Mixed with the heat and exhaustion from the battle it wouldn't have surprised her if her frying pan had scrambled his brains. "...Hmph." She spun around and began walking back.

"H-Hey! Eli!"

She stopped but didn't turn back around. Closing her eyes, she replied, "_Hungary_. ...What?"

"...You're not going to tell Austria about this... are you?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at the trees overhead. "I should. But... I won't. This time. As long as you keep your loud mouth shut."

"I won't tell anyone! I promise!"

Hungary heard the earnestness in his voice and decided he meant it. "Good." She started walking again, and neither said anything more as they parted ways, her walking back to her army and husband, and him staying and watching her go.

She felt refreshed as a breeze started up, and mulled what had just happened over in her mind. As unexpected as it was, she'd gotten her opportunity, so she supposed she couldn't be _too_ mad. She pushed the memory of him kissing her out of her mind as she walked on. The only real problem would be forgetting the damn event.

When she reached her side of the battlegrounds again, she sought out Roderich. She was going to keep her word to Prussia about not telling him what the idiot had done, but she still wanted to see him again before rejoining her troops.

As she emerged from the forest, she stopped and stared. She had an excellent vantage point here, and with this new wind now blowing the dirt and smoke in the direction of Prussia's men she could see the battle all too clearly. But what she was seeing... She found it hard to believe. In the time that she'd been gone, it looked like half of Prussia's troops had been defeated. She could see that her and Roderich's men now greatly outnumbered his. At first she assumed the reinforcements had finally made it, but a quick glance told her otherwise. They still had roughly the same amount of men as when she had left... She looked across to their opponents' side. It looked like they were having trouble seeing with the wind going against them. The smoke was similar to a fog setting over them as they fought on.

She saw her and Austria's troops steadily gaining ground, and she looked in the direction of the camp, where she hoped Roderich still was, safe and unhurt. "I'm sorry, Roderich," she murmured, setting off at a run to join the battle once more.

When the battle was over, the Prussians were in a full-speed retreat and the troops of the Austro-Hungarian Empire were cheering of their victory. Hungary fell to her knees as the men around her celebrated. She didn't fall to her knees from exhaustion, however. It was from disbelief.

It had worked. The magic frying pan. It worked. Before she'd gone to see Prussia, the chances of their side coming out in a clean win had been there, but very slim. But after she had hit him with the pan... There had been no wind at all during the first half of the battle. Then there suddenly was one, and it turned the tide of battle against the Prussians, dwindling their numbers as the casualties piled up. They couldn't see. And in the midst of a battle, such a hindrance could be fatal.

"MISS HUNGARY? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Hungary looked up to find a group of concerned soldiers gathered around her, protecting her from the jostling bodies as the celebration continued around her. The one who had spoken held his hand out to her. "WE'VE WON! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!"

She smiled as she accepted his help to her feet. "IT'S FANTASTIC!" she shouted over the cheers. As the soldiers patted her on the back and shouted jovially to one another, she looked up to the sky. It was more than fantastic. It was the tide of war turning... All because of a frying pan.

It was magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Hungary hummed to herself as she tended the flower garden. Such pretty flowers! She had made sure to plant all kinds of different ones in all sorts of colors, to make her and Austria's house feel like home again after being away for so long.

It had been seven months since the end of the war, and after everything had been said and done they had won. They were fairly pleased with the outcome, as their joint Empire was still very much intact, though Hungary was still very annoyed with Prussia for keeping Silesia. When she thought about him keeping Austria's happy place, it made her blood boil. What she wouldn't give to hit him with her trusty frying pan one more time!

But no, she'd used it enough for the time being. She had been able to find Prussia during a few other battles besides the one she had first tested the magic frying pan on, and had made sure to hit him each time. Of course, they'd been during actual battle and not during a talk, so it had been much more of a challenge, but she had followed through with her attempts and succeeded each time. And just like that, the battles had worked out in her and Roderich's favor. She had even knocked Prussia off his horse once, which had been rather hilarious until his men spotted her and she'd been forced to make a run for it. She never got much time to see Prussia's reactions, but he never seemed truly angry about her targeting him. The one time he had actually laughed and told her to just get it done and over with, not even resisting. That time she had weakly hit him on the arm, probably nothing more painful than running into a sharp corner on something. She didn't have it in her to put all her strength into a blow that was expected and calmly accepted.

As Prussia's gloating face popped into her head, she scowled. She could ignore the kiss he had stolen from her easy enough, but he had stolen a place of great importance from Austria and she couldn't forgive that. He was no longer a friend to her or Roderich. It hurt a little to say it, but it was the truth.

"Hello, dearie!"

She yelped and spun around to find Rumplestiltskin standing behind her, grinning childishly at her fright. "You scared me!" she protested. "How long have you been there?!"

"I only just got here. But I see you're the only one home?" he inquired.

Hungary grit her teeth. "_Yes_. Roderich had a meeting to attend. But... Why are you here? It's too soon for you to collect the pan!"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. "That doesn't mean I can't check up on you and your progress every so often. How did things go for you, dearie?"

"It did work! Your magic frying pan worked and we won the war!" Hungary reported eagerly. "I was able to hit Prussia quite a few times, and every time the battle ended in our favor! It was amazing!"

"Yes, you will have to tell me all about the times you've used it thus far. Documentation and such... Another time, perhaps." He looked past her to the patch of garden she had been tending. "I take it you like tulips," he noted, looking down at a large patch of the flowers. "_Red_ being your favorite?"

She nodded. "My country loves them. They're a beautiful flower."

Rumplestiltskin didn't respond right away, instead walking around her to a bare patch beside the tulips. "And what is supposed to go here?" he inquired, pointing at the spot.

Hungary tensed at the question but answered. "...They were going to be cornflowers come summer, but I decided not to plant them this year."

"I see... Why not?"

"Because they're Prussia's favorite flower," she begrudgingly informed him, crossing her arms. "We're not exactly friends anymore, so I didn't want a reminder of him in my garden."

"_Ah_." Rumplestiltskin tapped his chin. "But then why didn't you plant something else there? I would think the bare spot is still a reminder of him."

"I-I suppose so..." Hungary faltered, seeing his point. "I didn't think of that..."

"So... This _Prussia_ fellow angered you that much, did he?"

She nodded, glaring at the grass at her feet. "That no good bastard should have known I'd hate his guts for what he did!"

"And what did he do?"

"He stole Silesia from Austria and kissed-!" She brought her hands to her mouth, but it was too late. Her cheeks burned as Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow at her.

"He _kissed_ you? Ha!" He giggled. "So the boy _likes_ you!"

"No he doesn't!" Hungary retorted, clenching her hands into fists. "He didn't know what he was doing! He said so himself! It... It was hot that day! And war makes people do crazy things!"

Rumplestiltskin grinned sharply, and the look in his eyes made Hungary silent. "That it does, dearie... That it does," he softly said, tilting his head as he spoke. His sudden change in behavior made her uneasy, and she glanced away from his far off gaze.

"...Things will never be the same between us again. He was willing to throw our friendship aside for that stupid war, so this is what he gets," she huffed, turning back to her flowers. "And that's fine by me! I don't need him! He wasn't much of a friend anyway, always causing trouble and picking fights for no reason! He was such a child!"

"And yet you seem to be the one going on a childish rant," Rumplestiltskin mused.

"Whose side are you on?" she asked, glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Yours, of course. But I'm merely _observing_ the situation, that's all." He paused. "You know... You _could_ pay him a visit, now that the war's over."

Hungary felt her pulse quicken at the idea. "Why would I do that?" she asked casually, trying to sound indifferent.

"_Wellll_... It might be fun. If he's miserable being all alone with no friends, then you can laugh in his face about it. If he's fine and dandy, you can hit him with your pan again to remind him that everything is _not_ fine and dandy. Either way, don't you want to know how he's doing?"

"Not really..." she lied. "I could care less."

"Shame. I was hoping to ease into the news I have for you. If you wanted to see him, it would have been better."

She turned sharply. "What news?"

"Prussia's here."

"_What?!_" She scoured the garden with her eyes, then looked to the house. Prussia was just rounding the corner as a giggle came from beside her.

"Have fun!"

"Wait-!" By the time her eyes zoomed back to Rumplestiltskin, he was gone. "Damn it!" she hissed, cursing as she ripped her dirty gardening apron from her dress and threw it to the ground. "What the hell does he want?!" She glared as she advanced toward Prussia, and when he saw her demonic expression his smirk vanished almost as fast as Rumplestiltskin had.

"E-Eli-"

"It's _Hungary_ to you!" she spat, clenching her fists. "Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't punch your teeth out right here and now!"

"I-I have an offering!" He whipped a bouquet of tulips out from behind his back and held them out to her. "See? Red? Your favorite!"

"Not when they're coming from you!" She swatted at the bouquet and knocked it away from her. She did feel guilty when a few flowers fell to the ground... Just a tad, though. "You really think _that's_ enough to apologize for what your greedy, selfish ass did with the treaty?!"

He blinked. "Well..."

She closed her eyes and spun back toward the garden. "Just go away. You shouldn't have bothered."

"Just hear me out!" She could hear the swish of grass under his boots as he followed her.

"Go away!"

"But-"

"_Go away!_" she snapped, spinning around and shoving him back. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She didn't care. He had hurt her first. "Just _go_," she growled. "You've done enough damage, don't you think? This is your fault. Suffer the consequences."

He didn't follow her when she returned to the spot she'd been gardening. He stood in place, bouquet in hand, watching her as she ignored him. She tied her apron back on and continued with her task.

His silence was unnerving, and he stood so still he might as well have been a statue. Had she broken him? If she wasn't so pissed, she might have found it funny. But she remained where she was, stone-faced, peeking at him from the corner of her eye now and then.

Finally, he made his way over, ever so carefully. "...I'm not here to apologize."

She scowled. "Of course not. Why would you? You didn't win the war, but you still got everything you wanted in the end."

"Not everything."

Her heart began to pound at those words. She tensed, but he didn't move from his place. She was tempted to ask what he meant, but afraid of what his answer might be. Instead she remained silent, trimming with a new ferocity.

"...Power's everything in this world, chickie. I did what I had to do."

"No... You declared war for the sake of war. _That's_ what you did," she replied. "You didn't have to do anything. You _wanted_ a fight." She straightened and turned to him with a cold frown. "And you lost." She hoped her eyes relayed her message loud and clear: "You lost _me_."

Prussia's gaze drifted to the garden bed, and his eyes settled on the bare spot beside the tulips. Unlike other bare spots in the garden, the soil was visibly untouched. He knew damn well that patch of dirt was where she planted cornflowers for him. Without warning, he broke into a grin. She could tell it was fake.

"Well, whatever! I gotta be going! At least take the flowers!" He stepped forward and shoved them at her, startling her into hurriedly accepting them. "It's the least you can do when the awesome me went to the trouble of getting them for you!"

He laughed. Again, it was fake. "Don't worry, though, I'll be sure to drop by and rub the treaty in Austria's dumb face! Lame he wasn't here! Rude of him to miss my awesome visit!" He turned and headed back to the house, giving an energetic wave as he began walking. "I'll catch you losers another time! Later, Hungary, you jerk!"

Hungary held the bouquet in her hands, but didn't respond. He had called her 'Hungary'. So he finally understood. Good riddance.

"_See_? Wasn't that fun?" Suddenly Rumplestiltskin was beside her again, watching as Prussia disappeared behind the house.

"...Is that what you call it?" she mumbled, looking down at the tulips in her hands.

"You're right. I suppose '_entertaining_' is a much better word for it."

The more Hungary looked at the flowers, the more her stomach knotted. She should be feeling better, shouldn't she? Relieved? Not... Not whatever she was feeling. It wasn't guilt... Uncertainty?

"What's wrong, dearie? You look like you ate a poisoned apple."

She shook her head and shoved the bouquet at him, just as Prussia had done to her. "Take these. I don't want them."

He scoffed. "What the devil am I supposed to do with these?"

"I don't know. Just take them."

"...I _suppose_ I could give them to Belle. Just this once. I don't need her getting the wrong idea that I'm soft," Rumplestiltskin muttered under his breath.

"What?" Hungary asked, not quite hearing him.

He waved a hand. "None of your business. I'll be going now."

"When can I expect you back?"

He looked to the sky, as though calculating something. "Can't say for sure. Expect me... Expect me whenever something of interest happens!"

"That could be a lot of things," she pointed out. "Lots of interesting things happen here."

He gave her a condescending smile. "Trust me, my dear Elizabeta, your world isn't _nearly_ as interesting as the one where I'm from."

Hungary blinked and he was gone.

"...I'll take your word for it."


	4. Chapter 4

Before Hungary knew it, the First World War had come and gone. It had been brutal, unlike anything she had seen before. Advanced military tactics and weapons had terrorized both soldier and civilian alike, and it had downright horrified the personified nations like herself.

At the beginning of the Great War, she and Austria had been so confident. When the Archduke had been assassinated, war seemed to be the only option. Serbia was responsible, so it was only fair that they had to pay for Austria-Hungary's personal and political loss, right? And of course, it hadn't started out as a world war. Other countries had quickly gotten involved and the fighting spread, almost like a disease. She'd been so sure that she and Austria would come out of the war with a big victory and reparations being made to them for their losses. ...But no. That is not how events played out.

The Allied Powers owned them now. And being on the losing side automatically made you the winning side's toy, and they could play with you however they wanted. Her army was being drastically reduced, and she was forbidden to have her own air force or tanks, or any weapon that might be considered sophisticated. They were making it so that she couldn't take her territory back. That's what it essentially came down to. It was a painful blow to her pride. They had taken two-thirds of her territory and would be splitting it up amongst themselves and their own territories. What she had fought hard for in years past was no longer hers. And it hurt.

All those Hungarians suddenly thrown into another country because she hadn't been strong enough to protect them... The thought made her breath catch as she closed her eyes, and she squeezed the covers tighter around her as the birds chirped outside her bedroom window. They wanted her to wake up, but the Treaty of Trianon had left her feeling like she was trapped in a nightmare. She no longer felt a will to fight. It had gotten her nowhere. The future that had once been so bright and full of promise now loomed over her, dissolved into nothing but fear and uncertainty of what would happen next.

And of course, there was the fallout between her and Austria. Somehow she had known their union wouldn't last the test of time, but it had still pained her to take her wedding ring off after everything she and Roderich had been through together. As countries, their alliance was strained at times, due to the usual political and economical differences. She knew her people had resented the Austro-Hungarian Empire alliance, and she empathized with them on many issues, but she was still her own person and she had loved Roderich deeply.

She felt like crying again, thinking about him. Despite being back home, it didn't feel like home without him there beside her in bed. It wasn't the same house or the same bed, obviously, but even though it was hers it felt completely foreign to her. Since they had parted ways, she felt an empty loneliness in her surroundings. She missed the sound of him playing piano, and the sound of his footsteps. Speaking of footsteps... What was that noise? They weren't his...

"Knock knock!"

Hungary froze upon hearing the bedroom door open. "No! Go away!" she cried out, flustered as she pulled the covers over her face. Not him! Not now! Why the _hell_ was he here?!

Prussia ignored her and proceeded to sit on the bed next to her. "Now, I know what you're thinking-"

"Fuck off!"

"Well, that. But before you attack me for trespassing, Roddy sent me."

At the mention of Austria, Hungary grew silent.

"He hasn't heard from you. He said he wrote you letters but you haven't replied to any?"

"..." She didn't answer. Yes, Roderich had sent letters asking how she was doing. But she felt like she couldn't be honest with him without hurting his feelings or making him worry, and she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. So she had simply not responded. In hindsight, it was bound to make people worry, but if anything she would have thought Austria would be the one to visit her, not Prussia...

Gilbert continued. "He wanted me to check up on you, see if you're alright..." His tone was very unlike him, almost gentle. "He said he would have come, but he was afraid it might be awkward-"

"He should have come!" She sat up and removed the covers from her head, casting a glare at her unwanted guest through the strands of hair in her face. "I _want_ to see him! I miss him! Why did he have to send _you_?!"

"...I wanted to see you."

Hungary's glare softened. "Did you, now?" she asked, her words still sharp.

He was looking at her carefully, like she might genuinely bite him. She could tell he was thinking his next words over. "You... were hit pretty hard with your treaty. I know you're hurting, chickie, but... you have to move past it. For you and your people."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I'm a third of what I used to be! I let my people down! I can't fight back! And I lost Roderich!" Her voice cracked at his name and she blinked wildly, trying her best to hold back tears. "I'm nothing! I gave everything to that war and got nothing in return but pain and suffering!"

"At least you're still here."

Hungary stared at him. "What?" she asked, not sure she understood.

He shrugged. "You're still a country, at least. They could've taken you for everything you had. At least they had the decency to leave you intact."

"Hmph." He did have a point, as much as she hated to admit it. She wouldn't wish that fate upon anyone, and to the personified nations it was one of their biggest fears. A world war would have been the perfect opportunity to pull such a dark punishment... She shuddered at the thought. Yes, Prussia was right... At least she and everyone involved on the losing side had been spared that cruelty.

"Look, this sucks for us, too! We're stuck making reparations to France. All I'm saying is, it could have been worse." He turned away from her to look out the window. "...You should've given a few of those other guys a whack with your pan."

It was his attempt at a joke, she knew, but he had no idea... _No _idea! "I did try! The fighting was so spread out... I _tried_, Gilbert! I...!" She grit her teeth. Without Rumplestiltskin to transport her, she'd had no way to get to the other countries. She had shouted herself hoarse many nights, walking into the woods when their camps were far enough away from the enemies', shouting for his help. She had prayed to Rumplestiltskin as though he were a god, to no avail. He had never answered. Never appeared. Her supposed magic frying pan had turned useless in the face of a war that stretched across continents.

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut, fingers clutching the sheets to her chest. "I tried...!"

Strong arms wrapped around her, and at any other time she would fight them off, too proud to accept them. But at that moment, she didn't care. She cried into his chest, letting her pain and sadness out, sobbing without a fuck what he thought. Just this once... Just this once, she would let him hold her.

He put his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. "...I know you did, chickie. I know..."

The rest of the day consisted of Prussia nudging her back into her daily routine. He made her first meal of the day for her, making sure to include some of her favorite foods. They went into town (after he nagged her enough) and they simply walked the streets, window shopping and getting her some much needed fresh air. They sat at the park, watching the children play. When they came back to her house he helped her with her garden. The gardener had taken care of it while she was away, but she still preferred to tend to it personally. She hadn't been outside in what felt like ages, so her garden was a welcome sight.

"Cornflowers!"

Prussia's exclamation startled her, and when she saw what he was pointing to she stared in confusion. Where there had been a bare spot for so long, there were suddenly cornflowers again, as though they had always been there. Hungary's brow furrowed at the sight. When had she replanted cornflowers there? Maybe she had done it after coming back home. Or maybe the gardener had taken it upon himself...? The days since the treaty had been long and she had spent most of her time in a daze. It was all a blur to her. She just couldn't remember...

"Cornflowers..." she mumbled, still confused.

He picked one and placed it behind her ear alongside her other flower, grinning from ear to ear. "There! A beauty for a beauty!"

Any other day she would have retorted with something along the lines of 'Shut up!' or 'Really? That's so cheesy!'... But today she accepted the compliment, cherishing the warmth it gave her inside. It was a cheesy thing to say, ridiculously cheesy, but his grin was contagious and she found herself genuinely smiling for the first time in months.

Unlike those lonely days in the empty house, her day with Prussia flew by and before they knew it night had come. They made their evening meal, this time together. Unlike her first meal, where she had awkwardly ate in silence, this meal was full of talking and laughing. It was lively and she enjoyed his company, and so when it was time for Gilbert to leave and he asked her if she was feeling better, she answered honestly.

"I do... And I don't. It'll take some time to feel myself again... But you cheered me up today, so... Thank you. I needed that." She felt better with him there. But she knew it was only temporary. When he left, she knew thoughts of Roderich would creep back into her mind.

He must have known what she was thinking. "...Would it be okay if I came back tomorrow?"

"I'd... like that. Thank you."

She thought that would be enough. To see him again the next day. But when he opened the door to leave, she blurted, "Wait!"

He looked back at her, smirking. "Miss me already?"

She fidgeted with her hair a moment, then nodded, blushing as she replied, "Don't take this the wrong way, but... Could you stay the night?"

He closed the door and beamed at her. "I can. As long as you need me to, Eli."

"Thank you... Gil."

Later that night, Hungary still had trouble falling asleep. She had hoped the comfort of having Prussia stay the night would ease her thoughts, but no such luck.

She reached under her pillow and pulled out the frying pan. She had taken to sleeping with it there, like a mother hen protecting a chick. She needed it. It was the most important thing in her life now. One World War had passed, and another was yet to come. But as she caressed its smooth side, her jaw tightened. Would it _really_ be useful in the next World War? It'd been useless against the Allied Powers. She couldn't use its magic if she wasn't able to find the embodiment of the country they were fighting. And the fighting... It truly had been worthy of being called a world war, because it really had seemed like the whole world was at war. But that was the problem. She couldn't hope to hit the entire world with her pan.

She dug her nails into her free palm and closed her eyes, tears burning at their corners. It was _his_ fault! If he'd only shown up... Been able to transport her...! At least _answered_ her when she'd called him...! "_Rumplestiltskin_," she growled. "This pan is useless! It didn't do a damn thing! What's the point of having a magic frying pan if I can't use it?!"

"Don't be pointing fingers at me, dearie."

Hungary's eyes flew open and she saw Rumplestiltskin standing at the foot of her bed, arms crossed and shaking his head in a scolding fashion. "Who else am I supposed to blame, then?!" she snapped. "You're the one who gave me the pan! You said it would help me! You said-"

"I said many things," he replied airily. "All of which were true. But it all depends on how _you_ use it." He tilted his head. "Tell me, how many times have you used that pan this century?"

Hungary faltered. She hadn't been keeping track. "I... I don't know..." She looked off to the side. "I mostly used it on Prussia, but-"

"Just one person? That's _sad_," Rumplestiltskin said, looking very much disappointed as he shook his head and made a clucking noise with his tongue.

"Well, he's the only one I really wanted to use it on, anyway!" Hungary shot back defensively. "Until _this_ war broke out! Then I had plenty of countries I wanted to use it on, but couldn't! I couldn't reach them! Where were you, anyway?! I called you, and called you, and you didn't answer me!"

Suddenly Rumplestiltskin looked _very_ angry. "_WELL_, _dearie_. Do you know what it means to be _from another world_? I can't be your personal guide, taking you wherever you want whenever you want! I only stop in occasionally to see how things are going, then take my leave. And aside from that, I am a _busy_ man! Do you think you're the only one I've made a deal with?" He came around to the side of the bed and bent down, bringing his face close to hers. "I am not one of your obedient little _soldiers_, missy. When you call, I don't _have_ to answer. The pan isn't working for you because you're not using it right! Not because of my doing!" He backed away, and turned as he began to pace.

"_Every time_ a deal doesn't work out the way someone wants it to, they automatically blame me! I can't help it if you're not using your frying pan to its full potential!" He spun back around. "Instead of sitting idle when there was peace _you_ should have been the one making war! _Always. Be. Prepared!_" he rattled, coming to the bed and jabbing her forehead with an index finger with each emphasized word. "A war doesn't just randomly pop into existence! You more than anyone else should know that! There are signs! Political unrest, economic problems, organized attacks... The list goes on! Before the actual war started, you should have been paying 'visits' to some of the countries giving you problems and dealt a few swift blows to their noggins! Hell, you probably could have invited them all to a party and gotten them drunk enough to just hit them all! They're mostly fools anyway, from what I gather!" He pulled back, but his eyes still shone dangerously. "Don't forget, you still have another war yet to come. So do me a favor and _use the frying pan for something other than smacking that Prussia fellow_."

Hungary glared at him. "And that's supposed to be easy?"

Rumplestiltskin grinned. "Figure it out." He turned again, and stopped, tilting his head to look over his shoulder at her. "But I will tell you this: The final time you use your pan, that last good _whack_ to one poor soul, _will_ change history. I have faith you can pull it off. If you don't, then well... This will all have been a waste."

When Hungary remained silent, thinking his words over, he giggled. "And the moment of that last whack of the pan is when I will return to take back what is rightfully mine," he said, gesturing to the frying pan in her lap as he turned to look at her again. "When you use it, though, make sure you give it everything you've got. The magic will be fading at that point and will probably need an extra boost. You've got to _mean_ it!" He gave a fluttery wave. "'Til next time, Elizabeta!"

"Hold _ON_-!" Hungary gave a cry of frustration as he disappeared. He always did this... Left her in a hurry with too little information. She lowered her head into her frying pan, her hair draping over her face as she silently cursed him, cursed the pan, and cursed herself for being so weak and foolish. How was a frying pan supposed to change the tide of war? It had worked once before, but on a worldwide scale... It seemed impossible.

She let out a shaky breath, and Gilbert's advice came back to her: "_I know you're hurting, chickie, but you have to move past it. For you and your people_." He was right. She had to stay strong. She couldn't afford to wallow in misery and regret. She had already wasted so much time crying over losing the war, and losing Roderich...

When the next World War came around, she would have to make the impossible possible. She would do whatever was necessary. She had already let her people suffer enough. Next time, she would do everything in her power to protect them.

Next time, she would show her enemies no mercy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hungary's heart pounded as she looked into Prussia's eyes. She was seeing a message reflected in them again, as she had many times before.

He was in love with her.

And she might be in love with him.

The thought startled her and she quickly looked away, back to the night sky above them. They were taking a break from their walk through town, resting on a wooden bench at the park. It was deserted, the time being late. They were the only two people in sight, and it suddenly made Elizabeta anxious.

"Eli?"

"Shh! Just look at the stars!" she hushed him, eager for a distraction while she collected her thoughts. "Your loud mouth will ruin the moment!"

Beside her, Prussia grumbled under his breath, but he obeyed and fell silent, and then followed her gaze upwards.

Years had passed since Hungary's marriage with Austria had ended, and things had returned to normal for the most part. She and Roderich were on good terms again, though she still had feelings (both loving and resentful) for him. And she and Prussia were friends once more. He had helped her get back on her feet when she needed someone most, and while they still bickered and argued like the hot headed fools they were, she would never again cut him out of her life. She had missed their friendship too much, and while it wasn't completely healed from past wounds, they were slowly mending the pain they'd inflicted on one another. Everything between them was going fine.

...So why was she feeling this way about him?

They saw a lot of each other now. He frequently visited, and when she was able she visited him and Germany. Sometimes they would spend whole weeks together, catching up and just having fun. It felt good, to be friends again. And even with Roderich around, her awkwardness was eased by the presence of Prussia. She could be herself again.

So why was he in love with her, after all this time? After all the fights and the hurtful words?

And why did she feel like this? The same way she felt for Roderich years ago...? She didn't want to break what they had built again. Their friendship was too precious to her now.

...Or was it that _he_ was too precious to her?

"...Can I talk now?" Gilbert whined, breaking the silence. "You know I can't keep my mouth shut for long!"

"You could try," Hungary joked with a smirk. "It comes natural to most people, you know."

"I'm not most people! I'm the one and only me!" he gloated, returning her smirk with a smug look.

She sighed. "That you are..." She folded her arms, and finally looked at him again. She blushed as their eyes met once more.

"And you're the only you, chickie!" he grinned, crossing his own arms and nudging her. "My awesome Eli!"

She averted her gaze to the sky again, making a point to tilt her head back. "...I wish things could stay like this," she quietly murmured, afraid to say more. "...I want time to stop right here. Just... two friends sitting on a bench... looking at the night sky on a starry night."

He stared at her a moment, then tilted his head back with her. "...I don't. If time stops right here, it's just this one night for the rest of our lives. ...I'd rather see what other nights the future has. They might not be as memorable as this one, but that's half the fun. ...You never know what might happen." He paused. "Two friends... Two friends might-"

She closed her eyes. "Don't say it."

"Two friends might become more than friends."

When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her, and that _look_ in his eyes made her nervous. Did she want that? Or didn't she?

When his lips met hers, she momentarily found her answer: She did. But the more she felt herself giving in to her emotions, the more that fear bubbled to the surface, until she abruptly broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, covering her reddening face. "I... I can't, Gil. I'm just...!"

"...Scared?" he ventured. When she slowly nodded, he sighed. "...I'm scared, too. I don't want to lose you again, Eli."

"...And I don't want to lose you," she mumbled. "I-I missed you, Gil! If I screw this up-!"

"You're not going to screw anything up. If anything, I'll be the one to!" Prussia ran a hand down his face and swallowed. He was just as nervous as she was. "...If you're not ready now... I can wait."

Elizabeta furrowed her eyebrows at him. "...Are you sure?"

He exhaled, then nodded. "I can wait. I get it. After everything we've been through, I want you to be sure it's what you want."

"...And if it's not?" she ventured, measuring his reaction. Disappointment flashed in his features for a second, then he gave her an understanding smile.

"Then it's not. But we'll still be friends. And if you change your mind... I'll still be waiting." He leaned forward and at first she thought he was going to kiss her again. But he instead wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. "Just please... Promise we'll always be friends, no matter what. I need you in my life, Eli... And I want to be there for you, always, whenever you need me! I really want us to be together! Even if we're not... you know... together-together!"

"You really mean it?"

"I do..." He pulled back, and the stern look on his face proved he meant every word. "You mean too much to me, Eli."

She didn't know how to respond. The Prussia she knew now was very different from the Prussia she had fought against years ago. As she was to him, she assumed. They were no longer reckless kids, eager for adventure and the unknown. He still had that spark of mischief in him, but Gilbert was more mature and more cautious about the feelings of the people around him. She was still a strong soldier when she needed to be, but she was also a woman who had seen too many horrible things and had her heart broken by the man she loved. Their experiences had changed them, both for better and worse.

Giving her heart to Prussia...

It was something she just couldn't do. She feared the outcome too much.

Maybe in time her fear would come to pass. Maybe in the future, they could be something.

But that time wasn't now.

"...You mean a lot to me, too, Gil." Hungary smiled sadly and gently kissed his cheek. "Just promise me something in return: Don't wait forever for me. You have better things to do with your life than wait for me to get my feelings straight."

He laughed. "I'm not making a promise I can't keep, chickie! I've already waited this long for you. I can wait another century if I have to. And another after that. And another after that!" He knocked his forehead against hers. Having his face so close to hers again, she was able to see every detail in his lively eyes. They really were beautiful... "So don't you worry about me! I'm not going anywhere! Got it?" He grinned, and she couldn't help but grin back at his charming speech.

He really did mean it, word for word.

"...Got it." She stood and held her hand out to him. He took it and she pulled him from the bench. "Well then. We should be heading back. It's getting late."

"Are you saying that because you couldn't take the tension between us?" Gilbert teased, giving her a knowing smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "You're too much, you know that?"

"So I was right?"

"Maybe." She glanced at him, then smiled.

Maybe... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give Gil her heart. Someday.

He made her feel alive, made her feel whole again...

As long as he was by her side, she could handle whatever the future had in store for them. After Rumplestiltskin returned and took the magic frying pan back... After whatever the next world war threw at her... Maybe she could be with Prussia. Tell him everything. Try out the whole more-than-friends thing...

For the first time in ages, the future looked bright.

It didn't stay bright for long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I wanted to warn that this is where the story gets darker, and I completely understand if the subject of WWII makes people uncomfortable. But after some thought it didn't feel right to ignore that part of history and take it out of the fic. The political climate was very different when I first wrote this years ago, and if I were to exclude the war from the fic now I don't think it would carry the same weight. But this fic was written by me for me in the first place, so if you feel comfortable enough to read on, thank you, and even if you don't and stop reading here, thank you still for reading to this point!

* * *

Elizabeta felt the fear of her people as the German troops began their occupation of Hungary.

What little hope she had for humanity up to that point was quickly slipping away. It disgusted her... What people had resorted to doing to other humans. They were divided, no better than animals, and the world had sunk into madness around her. She and the other countries had seen it before, of course, but never to this degree.

And it frightened her to her core.

She'd followed her boss's orders since the beginning of the war. They had cooperated with Germany and his bastard boss. That's what they were supposed to do, after all: follow orders.

But now... Things had gone too far.

No... They had gone too far from the very beginning. Now they were past salvation. The horrors she had seen and heard of... They left her restless, unable to sleep, unable to breathe at times. She shuddered at the thought of what Gilbert must have experienced on his end. It all left her feeling so hopeless... So _useless_ to her people!

She'd managed to convince her boss to try reaching out to America and England for an alliance, and they'd been in secret talks, but somehow Germany's boss had found out, and now they were occupying her country as punishment for double-crossing him.

She knew it wasn't Ludwig's fault. He was only following orders, just as she was. She actually hadn't been able to talk with him or Gilbert for some time now... She wondered how they were doing, if they were alright.

Last she'd spoken with Prussia, he'd had a hard time talking with her about the war. She could tell the fighting and their boss was wearing him down, and he was on edge their whole conversation, as though he didn't know if anyone was listening in on them. Though it wasn't a happy occasion, she had been glad to hear he loathed how things were being carried out. It meant he'd learned to have his own opinions, and that he was no longer a young country eager to parrot his boss's virtues. He had grown to be an experienced nation capable of deciding for himself what was right or wrong.

She thought back to when her country had first allied with Germany. Her conversation with Ludwig and Gilbert had been light, determined... And looking back on it, they had all been very foolish.

In the beginning, the war had seemed justified. The goal had seemed to be 'let's take back what was ours'. For her country, at least. And she _had_ regained a good amount of territory through cooperating with the Axis nations. But then... It had all seemed to spiral out of control.

She'd found out about the camps from a trusted source during some time with her soldiers, and when she had returned and confronted her boss about it she'd been met with sad indifference. "I don't particularly care for the idea either, but it's their country, they can do what they want," she'd been told. She found his answer revolting. Had the whole world gone mad?! She had tried to contact Prussia to learn more information, but after months of silence on his and Germany's end she concluded their letters were most likely being intercepted. That was when the fear began to creep into her mind.

What else had her boss not told her? What else did she not know? As the personification of Hungary, she had a right to know everything that was going on! So she investigated on her own, learning as much as she could... And what she learned made her gut tighten and her head spin, as much as it was spinning now. The cruelty, the _inhumanity_... She could not believe it. She _didn't_ want to believe it. Yet she had to accept it and move on. The war would not wait for her.

When she had heard some of her own people were being taken to concentration camps, she'd been outraged. She had demanded an explanation from her boss, demanded to know the reasoning behind it. She'd been told it was to ensure they remained on good terms with their powerful ally. Her boss was feeling pressure from the fascist groups and Germany, and though he himself wasn't fond of Germany's boss and his ideals, he felt it was best to simply cooperate. She'd been stunned, but quickly came to a grim understanding: Her boss was in the same situation as her, forced to follow orders without much choice.

And now... Now that she was basically being forced under Germany's command, she didn't know if she could take anymore. They probably considered her country theirs at this point. For some time the deportations had stopped thanks to her boss's efforts, but now... She had to do _something_. If this kept up... Those were _people_... _Her_ people...! She needed to protect them...!

She jumped as the door suddenly swung open behind her. She spun, and stared as Prussia quickly closed the door after him, locking it. "Gilbert! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, looking him over as if he was a ghost. How long had it been since she'd seen him? Even she couldn't remember. But she knew he wasn't supposed to be there with her. He probably wasn't even supposed to be in her country at all. He was wearing an officer's cap and sunglasses in an attempt to hide his hair and eyes. "Did you sneak away?!"

He removed his sunglasses, and she was struck with how bloodshot and weary his eyes looked. The bags under his eyes rivaled hers. So he hadn't been sleeping well, either... He awkwardly cleared his throat, looking away from her. "I did. I had to, Eli," he said, walking over and tucking the glasses into his collar. He stopped before her, and he finally met her eyes. She stared back, and groaned as he sank to both his knees.

"Gilbert, don't...! Not now..." she pleaded, knowing what he was doing. She could read the guilt in his eyes. The regret was all too clear on his face.

"I'm sorry, Eli. I'm so sorry," he apologized, the corner of his lips twisting as he visibly recalled the promise he'd made to her at the beginning of the war. "I said it'd be okay. I said you'd be okay. But now..." He hung his head, and she waited for him to go on. His fists clenched tightly at his sides, his gloves noisily bunching as he fought for self-control. "This fucking war... It's not even a good war! There's no worthy cause this time! We're stuck on the wrong side, with the bad guys! We're just... killing people just to kill them at this point!"

He was shaking, that was how angry he was. Hungary's eyes widened as he pounded the floor, startling her. "Lud and I never wanted this! The shit we're doing to our own people..." He snarled. "Those fucking bastards kept it all hush hush, Eli! We didn't know! We didn't know, I _swear_!" His voice was cracking, and he paused a moment to recollect himself. "And now... Now it's happening to you, too...! _I wish that shithead would fucking die_!"

The statement hung in the air. For a personified nation to wish death upon their boss... It was unthinkable, unspeakable... Yet here they were, in a war that really was hell on earth, and it was said. If his words were a curse, then they both wished it to come true.

She looked down at his uniform. Judging from the plethora of decorations, it was not his own. He'd probably stolen it just to come see her. "There's no such thing as a good war, Gil," she replied softly. She removed his decorated cap and gave it a disdainful glance before tossing it to the floor. She didn't need him wearing that shit while they talked. It wasn't him. And right now, she needed to see Gil. She saw his dirt stained hair and bit her lip. He really had tried his best to disguise his appearance, hadn't he? What else had he gone through to get there? "...What did you come all this way for?"

"To apologize, and to talk to you. In private." He huffed, irritated as he looked up at her. "You haven't been getting my letters, have you? And I haven't gotten any from you. They're cutting me and Lud off from the rest of you. They don't want us going to you or your bosses for help."

"I figured," Hungary replied, frowning. "But if that's the case, you're risking a lot to even be here. What if someone recognizes you? What if your boss finds out?"

"That's why I have to make this quick. I have to get back by tomorrow," Prussia bitterly said as she pulled him to his feet. He looked at her, his face now expressionless. "You have no idea how bad things are gonna get around here, Eli. Major changes. New higher-ups. Complete control over what people other than us write or say. I've seen that happen already. I know you saw some of it too. And what they're doing, with the camps..." His voice tightened, and he swallowed. "Not even Budapest is gonna be safe. You're getting a new boss, and West overheard some officials saying how they're starting deportations as soon as possible. Just... be prepared..."

"O-Okay," Hungary weakly nodded. Prussia was risking a lot telling her this information. It could be considered treason if anyone found out... A boss would never kill their own country (who knew if it was even possible), but they could certainly punish them in other ways. She shuddered at the thought. "I'll tell my boss-"

"It's too late, Eli. He's probably in custody by now." When she remained silent, Prussia glanced toward the door. "I can't stay much longer. West said he would cover for me if anyone asked where I was, but-"

"You don't want him getting in trouble. I know." Hungary looked him over again, and could see the toll this war in particular was taking on him as he bent and retrieved his cap. He moved a bit slower, grunting slightly as he stood again. His mouth was a straight line, not even a hint of a smirk to be seen. He didn't seem to be standing as straight as he usually did. He looked tired, exhausted... A shadow of the Gil she knew. "How's... How's all this affecting you two? Are you okay?"

Prussia was silent for a moment. "We'll manage," was all he said. He peered at her, and for a split second she feared he was somehow reading her mind, about what she was hiding from him. There was much she wasn't telling him, that she _couldn't_ tell him. About her sleepless nights and dark thoughts... Could he see that in her? Could he see how twisted she had become in her despair?

"...How about you?" he asked. "How are you handling everything?"

She bit her lip. She wanted to tell him her secret thoughts... But she couldn't. They would break him. "I'll manage," she replied.

As he turned to go, Hungary found herself abruptly grabbing his hand. "Wait!" He stopped and looked at her, waiting for her to go on. Staring at his face, her lip began to tremble. This war... It was different from the others. It made her feel more afraid than any other war she had lived through. "Just... Make sure you live, Gilbert. You and Ludwig both." But especially him. Especially Gilbert.

He gazed down at her, looking like he was debating how to react. Finally, he smirked. The best he could under the circumstances, but it was still a smirk. "Of course we're going to live, chickie. We're too awesome for this world to be without us!"

She grinned, and to his surprise she gathered him in a tight hug. "Thank you," she murmured. Clutching him, she let out a relieved breath. As long as he was still here... She was okay. As long as she had Gil, she would still have hope. When he left, it would be another matter, but for now, in that instant, the darkness was at bay. She pulled away and smirked at the faint red in his cheeks. "You're blushing, Gil," she teased.

Prussia hurriedly put the cap on his head, looking away. "Am not," he grunted. He lifted his sunglasses, then paused, looking back to her. "Roddy's doing okay. I know it's been ages since you were able to visit us... And he's worried about you. Wanted me to tell you that. Anything you want me to tell him?"

She looked to the floor, thinking. "Tell him... Just tell him I'm glad he's okay. And that I'm fine."

"...That's all?"

Hungary looked at him. Was it her, or did his face seem a bit brighter? "...That's all."

* * *

It didn't take long for the new regime to make it clear that Budapest was no longer a safe zone for those targeted by the Nazis. Hungary bit her lip as she stood at the window and watched another group being loaded into trucks. She knew where they were headed. And she knew they wouldn't come back. She choked back a sob as she turned from the scene, unable to watch.

She sank into a chair, and numbly lifted her gloved hand. In it, she held her frying pan. Her grip on the handle was so fierce, she could barely feel her fingers.

She didn't have a choice anymore. She was out of options. She _had_ to do something, anything, to save her people. She had told herself at the end of the First World War that when this war came, she would show no mercy to her enemies. But she had not known who the real enemy was until it was too late. Now she had a list of enemies, a list of people she wished God would strike down. But God wasn't listening. Neither was Rumplestiltskin. Once more, she prayed and prayed to him, to no avail. What hope she had gained from Prussia's visit was now gone, and she could feel herself spiraling into despair. She had to make her own prayers come true if she was to claw her way out of her personal hell.

Before the war had even started, she had thought about what Rumplestiltskin had told her, about preparing for the next war by using her frying pan on countries before the war started... It was all she thought about many sleepless nights. And it sounded like a good plan at first. But the more she thought about it, the more flaws she found: She didn't know who her next enemies were going to be. And in the same vein, she didn't know who her next allies were going to be, either. In theory, weakening all the countries causing her grief sounded like a solid plan for victory. But for all she knew, those countries might become her allies in the war. How was she to know? So in the end, by the time the Second World War started, she ended up not using her pan on anyone. But now...

Now it was time to use it.

She'd thought about using her pan on her new boss, a fascist nut from the Cross Arrow, but he was human. As Rumplestiltskin had told her when he'd first proposed their deal, the pan wouldn't kill humans. It would only knock them out. Besides that, she hardly saw her new boss. He didn't even acknowledge her existence. He simply ignored her when she wished to have a word with him. He seemed to view her as being in the way of what he was trying to accomplish with her country. It was probably for the best, anyway. She knew it didn't take much for her temper to flare up, and she didn't know how her new boss would take her outbursts. She was willing to bet 'most definitely not well' was the answer. And even if she did dare to hit him with the frying pan, it was sure to be confiscated from her.

Assassinating Germany's boss would be nigh impossible. It had already been attempted, from what her sources had told her, and it had failed. And because of this the fucking madman was paranoid and taking extra precautions in case of another attempt. There would be no way for her to get close enough to do anything to him, and she couldn't use the pan on him either, anyway. Or at least, not for a killing blow. She supposed she could bring another weapon along to finish the job, but she still wouldn't be guaranteed a clean shot without interruption. The second she used the pan would likely be the only second she had. Even forgetting the pan, she wouldn't be allowed anywhere near someone that powerful with something like a gun or knife on her. No... Attempting to kill a boss was out of the question.

But countries... She closed her eyes, and sank her teeth deeper into her lip. She could kill a country if she wanted to. If she hit them enough times, or hard enough. She just had to have the intent of killing them. She couldn't imagine killing one of her own with a brutal weapon like a gun or knife... She'd seen enough of that from humans killing humans, and knew she couldn't bring herself to follow in their footsteps taking out a fellow country. But a frying pan... Well, it was _her_ weapon. It was the only exception if she was going to kill a country. The very idea made her despise herself, made her want to claw her insides out, but she couldn't see any other way out of this damned war. She had stayed awake countless nights since Germany's invasion of her country, thinking this all out, strategizing, theorizing... It was quite possibly driving her insane, but at this point wasn't everyone out of their minds? The whole world had been driven to insanity, and the longer the war went on the worse it would get. The war had to end.

Maybe she couldn't do it herself, but she could try. She had been useless to her people in this war... If she could be useful in any way, even giving her life to end it all, she would do her damn best to save them. With her magic frying pan, she could kill a country. Many countries were at war right now, though, so if she had to kill one, which one? She argued with herself, over and over, trying to come up with another option. She didn't want to be a murderer, to have that blood on her hands. But they all had blood on their hands at this point. She had argued and cried herself to sleep over such thoughts, until she was no longer conscious, over and over again...

But she always came to the same conclusion.

Germany had to be killed.

A memory of Ludwig as a child popped into her head and a small cry escaped her throat. He'd been so sweet, so innocent... He was grown now, a serious military-minded man, but she still saw him as Gilbert's little brother. He wasn't at fault in this war. Like Prussia, he was trapped by his role as a country, following his boss's orders. Ludwig wasn't to blame. But... _Without_ him, his boss wouldn't have a country. And without a country, a boss was powerless.

Germany had to be killed.

It was the only way. But her thoughts turned to Gilbert, and she suddenly lost her breath. Gil... How would he react? He would hate her. Possibly want to kill _her_. Which would be fair. But him losing his brother like that... Could he bear it? Would he understand? Would he ever forgive her? She doubted she'd ever be able to live with herself after killing Ludwig, and Gilbert would have every right to avenge his little brother, but she couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of him hating her being her last memory of him. Though she supposed at that point she would welcome death as a punishment, so if he were to be her reaper perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all. At least he would be the last person she saw, the last person she heard...

...What a terrible thing to think about. It made her shiver.

She screwed her eyes shut again and bit her lip harder as gunshots were fired outside. She stayed where she was, afraid to see what had happened. She already knew, anyway. Faced with death here or death at a camp, there were some who deemed the first option better and tried to make a run for it, despite knowing the outcome.

But she only had one option.

Germany had to be killed...

Maybe if she repeated it enough times, she could finally convince herself that it was the right thing to do.

Germany had to be killed.

Germany had to be killed.

Germany had to be _killed_...

She _had to _kill him.

"...R-Rumplestiltskin," she whispered, her voice barely audible. She swallowed, and tried again, sitting up straighter and clenching her pan. "Rumplestiltskin!" she called, knowing he wouldn't show up. But there was something she had to say to him, if he could somehow hear her. "I... I know what I need to do now, so... I hope it's the right decision..." Her voice faltered, the image of Ludwig falling from a hit from her frying pan flashing through her mind. Her grip on the pan handle tightened. "If it is, and it saves my people, and others, then... it'll be worth it. When you come to collect the frying pan, I might not be alive. You probably don't care, and that's okay, but I hope you understand how grateful I am that you offered that deal to me. I did mostly waste its magic on Prussia... But now I'm going to use it to end this war. So-"

"Alright, alright, _enough_, dearie! I get it! No need to make a speech!"

Hungary would have screamed if she hadn't been used to the strange man popping up by now. As far apart as his appearances were, they were hard to forget. She merely stood and faced him. "Rumplestiltskin."

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the man giggled, grinning and eyeing her pan excitedly. "_Soooo_... You're ready to put that thing to good use finally?"

She was about to argue that it wasn't 'good use' if she was killing the man who, like Italy, was practically like a little brother to her. But she flinched as more gunshots were fired outside, and she closed her eyes and nodded. "This has to stop. I can't think of another way..."

Rumplestiltskin remained silent, smiling, and Hungary couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Hesitantly, she asked, "You wouldn't... You wouldn't know of another way, would you? To end the war without killing Germany?"

Putting his hands out in an upward motion, Rumplestiltskin shrugged. "Hard to say for sure, dearie. Magic is different in this world. Something might work, or it could go _terribly_ awry and have devastating effects. But that frying pan... I guaranteed you that it would work, and it will. So long as you have the _willpower_." When Hungary didn't say anything in response, he narrowed his eyes. "Tell me, what is a human's life span compared to yours?"

Confused by the question, it took her a moment to answer. "...Very little..."

"Oh, that's too kind a phrase, Elizabeta! Much too kind! It's practically _nothing_, isn't it?" He didn't wait for her to agree and continued. "So if this Germany fellow has lived as long as you, or close to it, isn't it fair that he should die so these humans can live _their_ lives? After all, they only have _this much_-" He pinched his fingers together. "-Time here, and he's already had so much! And there's a lot more of _them_. Only one of him. Eh?" He made weighing motions with his hands. "Do the math, dearie!"

"I already have!" she croaked. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked at his unsympathetic face. "But he's Prussia's brother! And he's practically a little brother to me, too! He's like family! Could _you_ kill someone that close to you?!"

"I have, actually."

Taken aback, Hungary stared at him, blood running cold at the expressionless eyes staring back at her. "Y-You... You... _killed_... someone from...?"

"My wife." Rumplestiltskin lifted his hand in a clenched gesture. "Ripped her heart out and crushed it... Until it was nothing but dust..." He mimicked the actions, and it was suddenly as though he'd forgotten Hungary was there with him. "She left us. Me and Bae..."

"Bae...?"

"My son. _Our_ son," Rumplestiltskin growled. "She left us for a _pirate_. Didn't even tell me. I thought she'd been kidnapped, and years later found out she'd gone with him of her own _free_ _will_." He looked past her, remembering. "I blamed myself. Confronted the pirate when she first went missing, asked for him to return my wife, and he challenged me to a duel." He blinked and it was like he'd just noticed her again. "I was pathetic, too afraid to accept the duel. I wasn't always this way, my dear Elizabeta. Before, I didn't have the strength or courage to fight back. I blamed myself for being weak."

Hungary's initial shock upon hearing he'd killed his wife turned to curiosity. "But... Despite all that, she was still your wife! Your son's mother! Didn't you still love her, even just a little?"

"Oh, I did, but that was the reason I had to kill her, you see." Rumplestiltskin walked over to the window. "She was happier without me. I tried to give her everything I could and she threw it all back in my face. She made me weak. When I met up with her and the pirate years later, I wasn't weak anymore. I'd learned a valuable lesson: _Power is everything_." He folded his hands behind his back, continuing to gaze out the window at the commotion below. "When you are weak, others control you. But when you have power, you are strong. And you control everyone and everything around you." He turned to her. "Tell me, how do you feel, Elizabeta? Seeing your people suffer so?"

Begrudgingly, Hungary answered. "...Weak."

"And how do you imagine Germany's boss feels, knowing he has complete power over you and your people?"

"...Strong."

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head upward. "I rest my case. _Ultimately_, the choice is yours, dearie, but at the end of the day you have your country depending on you. Possibly the _world_. You can't afford to be weak. For their sake," he finished, nodding to the scene outside. "...And for yours."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ready, dearie?"

Hungary gripped her frying pan tight. Her hands were sweating beneath her gloves. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Her heart was thumping against her chest in a too-fast tempo. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to kill Germany.

But she had to.

Rumplestiltskin's speech had made up her mind. He was right. Power was everything. Right now Germany's boss had all the power, and her people were suffering for it. She needed to take that power away, by any means necessary. She couldn't be weak when her country and her people's lives were depending on her to protect them.

She finally nodded, the movement feeling stiff. She felt numb. "Take me to him."

Rumplestiltskin grinned giddily. "With pleasure."

Hungary closed her eyes, and when she opened them again the first thing she heard was chanting. She was able to see a rally happening at a building far down the street, but before she could get a good look Rumplestiltskin pulled her off the street and into an alley. "_What_ are you doing, lollygagging around like that? You're going to get caught!"

"I wasn't 'lollygagging'!" Hungary looked up and down the narrow passage to make sure they were alone. "Besides, don't I need to get caught? I need to find him somehow! If someone stops me I'll tell them who I am and that I need to see Gilbert Beilschmidt. They might take me to him. Or at least contact someone who can verify who I-"

"Ludwig, Elizabeta."

"What?"

"You said you need to see Gilbert Beilschmidt. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rumplestiltskin asked, sounding doubtful and squinting his eyes at her.

Hungary felt her cheeks getting hot as she looked down the alley again. "I know what I'm doing! It was a mistake, that's all. They're both Beilschmidts. Anyway..." She looked at him. "I asked for you to take me to Germany."

"We _are_ in Germany."

"You know what I mean! Why are we here? Where is Ludwig?"

Rumplestiltskin raised a finger. "First, I didn't deem it wise to directly drop you off at his location. If he's got company with him, we'd both be in trouble. Can you imagine the reaction we'd get, just appearing out of thin air? They would probably kill us on sight. But to answer your second question, that building you were staring at is where Ludwig is."

"The one with the rally outside?"

"That's the one! So you see why it _really_ wasn't a good idea to just drop us off there, don't you? With so many people around, it would be asking for disaster before we even _find_ our target!" When she didn't respond, he continued. "But that aside, as I'm sure I've told you before, my magic is rather unpredictable in this world. If I'm going to use it, I'm going to use it _wisely_, not merely on a whim to make things easier for you. Quite honestly, transporting us here was a struggle. Even my powers have limits, you know. After you finish here, I can't guarantee an easy exit. You might have to make a run for it, without my magic."

"You got us here just fine, didn't you? I find it hard to believe your magic is _that_ unstable." Hungary examined him. She was relying on his help. If he was able to appear and disappear as he pleased before, why was he being stingy with his magic now? "Not after all the disappearing acts you've pulled before. You didn't seem to struggle those times."

"Watch it, _dearie_." He gave her a warning glare. "Are you truly arrogant enough to assume you know my magic better than I do? You need my help. Don't test me. If I say my magic is at its limits, it's at its limits. If you want to get out of this ordeal alive, you'll stop asking questions and do as I say. If I order you to do something, don't second guess me. I gave you that frying pan, and I can just as easily take it away." He raised an eyebrow menacingly. "Without your precious pan, you are _nothing_, and you'll remain _weak_ and _useless_ to your people unless you accomplish what we came here to do. I gave you _power_ the day we made that contract. Don't forget that."

She hesitated, then dared to ask one more question. "...So what do you propose we do?"

"Not 'we'. 'You'. This is _your_ mission, after all." He gestured to her body. "Your uniform, and your appearance, though... It won't do. If anyone sees your Hungarian uniform they _will_ capture you. They won't listen to a word you say. Whether you are a country or not, they see that uniform and they'll think 'enemy soldier'. And you can forget about them going soft on you just because you're a girl. If anything you'll be in twice as much danger. There's only one of you and a whole army of them. You do realize that, I hope?"

Hungary didn't answer. No, she hadn't, but what he said made perfect sense. Her country might be under the control of Germany, but that didn't mean they trusted one another. They might very well think she was one Hungarian soldier among more in secret trying to start a coup d'etat of their own. A Hungarian soldier among all these Nazis... She would stick out like a sore thumb. And her being a girl... As much as she wanted to deny it, she really would be outnumbered and outpowered. Under normal circumstances she could easily kick all their asses, no problem, but the war had weakened her both mentally _and_ physically, leaving her at a disadvantage. All it would take would be one asshole to say something leerish like, 'You're really pretty, aren't you?' and the entire wolf pack would descend. Suddenly the alley she and Rumplestiltskin were hiding in made her feel claustrophobic. She checked again to make sure they were alone and felt immediate relief upon seeing no one else. She looked at the ground, both parts grateful and annoyed that the clever man had pointed out what should have been obvious to her. "...What am I supposed to do, then?" she asked him.

"Lucky for you, I can fix that. Stay still..." Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and Hungary looked down to see she was wearing a Nazi uniform. Her skin crawled as she saw the armband, and she bit her lip. This was for her country... Her people... She wanted to rip that fucking armband off with all her might, but she would force herself to endure it if it meant saving her country.

"Been quite some time since I last did a gender transformation, but I quite like it! I wasn't certain if my magic would work for something like this in your world. It requires more magic and skill on my end than transporting us did, but this is far less _riskier_ than just randomly popping up somewhere and getting shot at. Be grateful I had the foresight to save magic for this, dearie."

Hungary's eyes widened at his words and she looked down again. Her chest was flat. And... Okay, yeah, there was definitely something between her legs. Or rather some_things_. So weird... So very, very weird. She felt for her hair next and found it cut short. As she felt her hair her fingers felt the rim of a hat. "Woah," she murmured, wishing she had a mirror to look at herself. Her voice, at least, was still the same and she instantly worried her girlish tone would ruin the disguise. She tried again, lowering her voice. "Woah," she repeated.

Rumplestiltskin grinned as he paced back and forth in front of her, admiring his work. "Better! I was going to say, be careful of your voice. That's one of the few things that doesn't change in the transformation. Yours in particular, though... It has that _sing-song-y _sound to it. It stands out."

"I'll keep that in mind..." Hungary glanced at her frying pan, and a thought occurred to her. She lifted it, offering the weapon to Rumplestiltskin. "Do me a favor and hold on to this. At least until I call for you. Carrying it with me might raise questions."

"You assume I have enough magic to come at your command?"

"Well, do you?"

He took it and sighed, sounding annoyed. "Call my name when you are ready, dearie. I'll be waiting." He watched as she turned, hesitating in front of the alley entrance. "And remember, you're here for Ludwig Beilschmidt, not the other one."

Hungary nodded. "I know. I won't fail. I can't fail..." She stepped out into the street, then looked back. Rumplestiltskin was gone.

She had a feeling he'd been lying about how limited his magic was, but she couldn't pinpoint why he would feel the need to. And at that point she didn't care. She had a mission to carry out. She didn't need any nagging doubts about Rumplestiltskin weighing her down. He was right. Without her magic frying pan, without _him_, she was weak. Useless. So she would trust him. She had to...

Thanks to her experience as a country and her numerous past visits to Germany, it didn't take her long to get her bearings straight. Rumplestiltskin had dropped her off fairly close to where she needed to be. The building wasn't far. She tried not to think too much as she walked, but with each step she took closer to her destination, she found it easier to remember what she was there for, and that only made the task harder.

Walking a few feet behind other soldiers heading in the same direction, she looked them over. They didn't pay her any notice; they were talking about the rally. But as she followed behind them, with a sharp realization she panicked at not having the standard-issued weapons the typical soldier was supposed to carry. She glanced down at her waist for the first time and rapidly blinked, not quite believing what she saw. She did have them... But when she gingerly fingered the pistol in its holder she found it to be weightless. It wasn't any material a dangerous weapon should be made of. It reminded her of a toy gun. She checked the dagger hilt, and found it to be the same. Hmph... It would have been nice for Rumplestiltskin to supply her with the real things in case she needed to defend herself, but she supposed as long as they fooled anyone who cared to glance at them they would do the trick. It was better than having nothing on her and having another soldier ask where her weapons were. That was just asking for trouble.

She reached the building and noticed soldiers guarding the entrance. She considered trying to find another way in, but if there were soldiers posted here, it was very likely they'd be at any other possible entrances, too. Instead she followed the group of soldiers and as they neared the entrance, she realized certain things would be expected from her, and she regretted that she already knew what those things would be. She simply copied what the other soldiers did. Salute, words, and they were allowed to pass. She took a deep breath as they walked past the guards. One step accomplished...

Once inside, her nerves heightened. There were soldiers everywhere, yet nowhere. The halls were fairly empty, but as she passed room after room she noted there were swarms of soldiers gathered in each, holding meetings and discussing war matters. She resisted the urge to poke her head in each room to make sure Ludwig wasn't in one of them; surely that would raise suspicion. If a soldier was allowed past the doors, they were expected to know exactly what their task was and where they were going.

She wandered down another hall and came to a staircase. She debated whether to keep searching the first floor, stopping and looking around. She could always come back after searching the second floor...

"You lost, soldier?"

She practically jumped upon hearing the voice behind her. Her heart rate sped up as she slowly turned around, and her eyes widened upon seeing the owner of the familiar voice.

Of course it was Prussia.

He looked at her, waiting for her answer. Of course he didn't recognize her. She was about to respond when she remembered she had to lower her voice. "Ah..." She choked and continued to stare at him, not knowing how to answer. Would she be interrogated if she admitted she was lost? Would she be suspected of not belonging there?

"You must be new. It's the eyes, isn't it?" He smirked. "They always get people the first time. Do you know the secret about the nations?" he asked cryptically.

"Y-Yes, sir," Hungary answered. Not everyone knew about the countries being personified. It was normal for new soldiers to not know until they were told by superiors or the nations themselves.

"Well, I'm Prussia," he introduced himself, offering his hand for a handshake. "Germany's brother."

Hungary weakly took it. "...D-Daniel, sir," she replied, hoping her voice sounded masculine enough to fool him.

"You shake like a girl, Daniel," Prussia joked, letting go. "Work on it."

"I will..." Finally recovered from the shock of running into him, she quickly added, "Sir! I have information regarding the Hungarians!" She hadn't expected to meet Gil, but she could use him to find his brother...

At this Prussia instantly gave all his attention, his eyes intent on her. "The Hungarians? Something new come up?"

"Yessir! I was informed to discuss this with Germany, sir!"

At this Gilbert looked slightly disappointed. Hungary had to wonder how much he was actually involved with at this point. It seemed his brother was the big boss around here judging from his reaction alone.

Prussia blinked and stood straighter. "Germany's not here right now. As his brother I can take the message and pass it on."

Hungary shook her head. "My orders were strictly concerning Germany, sir." She stood still, waiting for his response. His eyes narrowed slightly, and she was afraid she'd said the wrong thing. But then his face relaxed and he shrugged.

"Nothing I haven't heard before. He should be back soon, if you'd like to wait upstairs."

"Yessir! Thank you, sir!"

"I'll escort you."

Hungary inwardly cringed. The longer she spent with Prussia, the more afraid she became that she would slip up and make him suspicious. But turning away his escort might raise a red flag... Seeing no other option, she nodded. "Thank you, sir!"

They ascended the stairs, Prussia leading, and Hungary fought to remain calm. This was not completely what she'd expected to be doing once she'd entered the building. She hadn't expected to run into Gil, despite her small hope that she would and her large hope that she wouldn't. And now he was leading her upstairs... Would he stay with her until his brother returned? If he stayed, that would be a problem. What if Ludwig- No, it was probably best to stop calling him that. It was time to break emotional ties. _Germany_. What if Germany invited Gil to stay and hear the news?

If he didn't stay, and she was able to complete her task without any witnesses, it was possible for her to get away with it all. It would be an unspeakable burden, carrying that secret around, but it was possible. As long as she kept her mouth shut, she would be able to continue her life normally as though nothing had happened. She would be able to grieve with the others truthfully, and the incident would be looked at as an assassination by a traitor who somehow knew of the countries. Germany would fall apart on its own after such an incident. And Prussia... He wouldn't hate her. He wouldn't know what she'd done. He... He would still... They might...

"This room here."

They stopped, and Hungary gave a nod. "Thank you, sir!"

Prussia stood staring at her, and she stared back. Oh geez, did he suspect her already?! What had she messed up?! Or was he going to stay with her after all? After a moment, the intensity of his gaze heightened. "You're not gonna salute?" he asked.

Hungary instantly snapped her hand up and said the expected words. Shit! She was so familiar with him... She just hadn't been thinking... She watched him silently as she held her hand in place, waiting for his reaction. He seemed to be scrutinizing her with his eyes, and she forced herself to stare back. His eyes narrowed, and he finally shook his head.

"Next time be quicker. If it were anyone but me, you'd be in deep shit."

"Yessir!" She lowered her hand as he turned. So he was leaving her... She should have been happy, but... "S-Sir!"

Prussia halted and slowly turned his head back toward her. She'd spoken out of turn, she knew, but... He merely sighed. "What?" he asked.

She swallowed. If this was her last chance to tell him something... If she didn't make it out of this mess... She swallowed again, this time forcing her true thoughts down her throat, where they'd been fighting to get out. "Do your best!" she said, giving him a fierce look.

He looked confused for a second, as well he should have. He probably thought this soldier was nuts. But then he gave her his signature smirk, and chuckled. "I think you're mixed up, soldier. I'm supposed to tell _you_ that." He gave a small forehead salute and walked away.

Alone, Hungary entered the room and closed the door. She stood straight along the wall next to it, and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd gotten this far... Now she just needed to wait for Germany. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself as her heart started racing again. Calm... She needed to be calm... She couldn't afford to make any mistakes... Her country was counting on her. She opened her mouth to whisper Rumplestiltskin's name when she heard footsteps approaching the door. Shit! "Rumple-"

"Okay, that was fun and all, but seriously..." The door opened and to her surprise it was Gilbert who walked through. Without batting an eye he looked to the side at her. "What's with the getup? You look like a guy, Eli."

Hungary's mind reeled as 'Eli' echoed inside her. He... He recognized her?! "Wh-What?" she stammered, trying to keep calm. "What are you talking about, sir?"

"Your German's a _tad_ off, chickie. You always did have problems with the accent." He smirked and folded his arms. "German and Hungarian have different sounds to them. Well... That, and I'd know your eyes anywhere."

At this Hungary felt her cheeks grow warm and she scowled. No use keeping up the act now... "...Anything else, detective?" she muttered.

Prussia's smirk widened. "Well, as a matter of fact, there was your voice. I know that, too, no matter how much you deepen it. And your surprise at seeing me. And the way you walked-"

"The way I _walked_?"

"You walk like a girl, what can I say?" Gilbert shrugged. He closed the door and leaned against it, still looking at her. "But Eli, holy shit, did you really have to go that far just to see the awesome me?"

Hungary furrowed her brow. "I didn't."

"Yeah you did! You cut your hair, stole a uniform... But the thing I'm most curious about..." He gestured at her front. "How the hell did you make all that disappear? It's like magic!"

She wrapped her arms around herself. If only he knew... "Stop staring!"

"Why? There's nothing there!"

"So?!" She looked around the room, debating what to do. She didn't really have a backup plan... She hadn't counted on Gilbert recognizing her so easily even after she ran into him. It was kind of flattering if she was honest, but it did put a BIG dent in her plans... "Ugh, you're so full of yourself! I didn't come here to see you, jerk!"

"Then why are you here?" His smirk widened, as though he didn't believe her but was willing to play along. He seemed different from when he had visited her. There was a new light in his eyes, and he was teasing her. Was he really that overjoyed to see her? The thought crushed her. She was happy to see him too, but...

She had a mission.

She had to kill his brother.

Her expression must have grown dark, as Gilbert's smirk faded. The spark of happiness in his eyes dulled as he stared at her. "...You shouldn't be here, Eli. It's dangerous. Shit... Why the hell are you here?"

Hungary darted her eyes away. Could... Could she tell him? Would he understand her reasons? Part of her wanted so much to believe that he would support her decision, but she knew that he couldn't bear to turn on his brother like that. Him and Ludwig- no, _Germany_\- had been through too much together, more than Gilbert and herself had ever been though with their turbulent friendship. If it came down to a choice on who to side with, of course Gil would choose his brother.

No matter how desperately she wanted him to choose her...

So no, she couldn't tell him. "I-"

"She's here to kill your brother, _Prrrussia_!"

Both countries jumped at the sound of the giddy voice. They looked to the desk, where Rumplestiltskin had appeared, silent and as suddenly as ever. He held the magic frying pan in his hand, stroking it as he gave Prussia a particularly impish grin. Hungary's heart dropped at the sight of him. She hadn't wanted to tell Gil the truth. Not yet... But Rumplestiltskin had just blurted it out... And now Prussia knew why she was there.

Gilbert stared back at Rumplestiltskin, his wide eyes narrowing as he warily observed the intruder. "Who are you?! How the hell did you get in here?!"

Rumplestiltskin leapt from the desk and grandly bowed. "The name is _RRRumplestiltskin_!" he proclaimed, straightening. "How I got here is not important. What is important..." He walked over to Hungary's side and held the pan out to her. "Is that I return this. And maybe fix this, hold on." He waved a hand and Hungary was a girl again, hair long, body back to normal, and wearing her own uniform once more. "There, much better. Dramatic effect, you know."

Prussia was clearly upset by what was happening. He didn't understand any of it, Hungary knew, and she felt bad as she took her frying pan back. He grit his teeth before growling, "What the hell is going on? Who's this? What did he do to you?!"

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes and answered before Hungary had the chance to respond. "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, but I'm _Rumplestiltskin_. I didn't do anything to your precious Elizabeta other than help her out in a time when she needed it. What's _going on_ is as I said before, she's here to kill your brother." He tilted his head to the ceiling and bridged his fingers together. "There. I believe that sums it all up quite nicely."

"What's he talking about, Eli?" Gilbert fixed his confused gaze on her and she felt herself withering under his searching eyes. "What's he talking about?"

She took a step back, and raised her pan in front of her in a defensive stance. "It's... It's true. What he said. I'm here to kill Germany."

"What?" Prussia looked dumbfounded as he stared at her. "...Eli? Th-This is a joke, right?"

"I'm sorry, Gil, but I have to do it!" She gave him a pleading look. "T-Try to understand! My country... My people are suffering, and it's because of your boss! He considers himself leader of Germany, so if I get rid of Ludwig-"

"Then fucking kill the bastard! I don't give a shit about him, but you're not doing anything to Lud!" Prussia scowled and clenched his fists at his sides. "It's not Lud's fault we got stuck with a fucking monster for a boss!"

"I know it's not, but-"

"But what, then?!" His eyes darted over to Rumplestiltskin. "Have him kill the guy! He got in here pretty quick and looks like he's killed some people! Have him do the job!"

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "No can do, dearie. While I _do_ have experience in the killing department, I'm not supposed to directly interfere with those types of situations here."

"Says who?!"

"Says myself."

Gilbert looked back to Hungary, growing more flustered by the second. "How, then?! How the hell were you gonna kill Lud? Your _frying pan_?"

"Actually... yes." Hungary looked him in the eye, his mockery deepening her resolve. "It's a magic frying pan. Rumplestiltskin enchanted it centuries ago, back during the War of Austrian Succession." She saw his eyes glance down at her pan and she stood straighter, her confidence returning. "That day your men captured me just outside your camp... When I hit you over the head with my pan, the wind shifted. You lost. You remember?"

"Of course I remember! That was the day..." His voice faded, but she knew from his reddening cheeks what he was remembering. He didn't have to say anything. "That doesn't prove anything, though! That was one time! It could have just been the wind!"

"_Every_ battle after that? That we won?" Hungary lifted her chin. "Think of all the times during the war that I was able to hit you with my pan. They all resulted in victory for me and Austria. Didn't they?"

"...Okay. Say it's true. But why, Eli?" He seemed to relax his stance, either from tiredness or as an attempt at a different approach. "Did you really need to do something that drastic? Do you still need to?"

Hungary nodded. "You didn't understand... You were hurting me going after Austria like that! And you still don't understand, I take it..."

"What's he got to do with this?"

"Nothing. Not anymore... But my people are precious to me, Gil, and I need to free them! The pain you caused me back then is _nothing_ compared to the pain I feel now, watching my country suffer from this war! And you're suffering, too. I can tell..." Her eyes softened. "This war's taking a toll on you... on _all_ of us, and it needs to end!"

"...There are other ways to end it-"

"Yet nothing's worked so far, has it? People have tried and failed, and the Allies are trying but who knows how long this war will go on for?!" She ignored the yawn Rumplestiltskin audibly gave and continued. "I _have_ a solution! And I can carry it out _today_ and the rest will end on its own within weeks, maybe days! I've thought it over, Gil, and there's no other way. We have to get rid of Germany!"

"I can't let that happen, chickie." Prussia straightened again and reached behind him to lock the door. "He's my brother. You want to save innocent people, but he's innocent, too. I don't care if you think it's the right thing to do. It's not." He glared at her as she took a step closer. "Right now, you're no better than our boss."

His words stabbed her, and she inwardly cringed. Deep down, she knew he was right. But... "I'm sorry you feel that way, Gil. But-"

"Not Gil. Prussia."

Hungary paused, the ache in her heart from his words growing. Stab, stab... "...Prussia," she repeated, the words sounding heavy and awkward. No more 'Gil'... No more 'Gilbert'... Just... 'Prussia'... There was a moment of dead silence between them as the weight of what had just happened settled.

She tightened her fingers around the handle of the pan. "Please don't make me fight you," she begged, chancing a look at his face. He looked... broken... But his eyes were strong, and they glared back with a ferocity that burned her.

He didn't so much as blink. "It's your call, Hungary."

Stab.

She swung her frying pan and he caught the rim, holding it tight in his grip. She tried punching him, but he caught her fist, too. She growled, but his expression didn't change. He had her, and he wasn't letting go. And she couldn't let go of the pan and let him have it. That was her only way to kill Germany, she couldn't let it go...! That pan was everything!

She kicked his leg and when he buckled slightly she shoved him with all her might, forcing him to stumble back. She kicked again, this time in the shin, and he cussed, instinctively backing away. "Fight back!" She went after him, swinging her pan at his arm and missing as he turned his body. "It's not fair if you don't fight!"

"I know, but that's my choice." He blocked another punch from her and backed around the desk. She cut him off at the front, trapping him. He realized this and frowned. "Aw, shit..."

"Just give up and let me do what I need to, Prussia!"

"No w-"

"Might want to settle this quick, my dearies," Rumplestiltskin spoke up. "We have company."

At his words both countries grew silent, and they heard the sound of someone stopping outside the door. They saw the doorknob budge, but it was still locked, causing whoever was on the other side to grumble. But though no actual words could be heard, the voice was familiar to them both. The jingling of keys could be heard as they each darted toward the door.

Prussia leaped over the desk and tackled Hungary to the floor, and she rolled on her back to try hitting him again. "Get off me!" she growled. "I have to do it!"

"No you don't!" He pinned her arms to the floor but that didn't stop her from trying to kick him again. "Stop that!"

"You stop it!"

"Stay still!"

"No! Let go!"

The door swung open and Germany's eyes rested on them. "Hungary? What are you-?" His cheeks turned a faint pink and he turned. "Nevermind. I'll come back another time..."

"Yes, you do that! Actually, don't come back at all! For a week at least!" Prussia called as his brother began to shut the door on his way out.

"No, it's not what it looks like! COME BACK!" Hungary shouted as the door closed. She glared up at Prussia. "THAT WAS MY CHANCE! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT MY WAY?!" She vehemently jerked her arms and his hold loosened, just enough for her to take control again. She lurched forward and he fell backward, allowing her to pin him to the floor. "_You don't understand!_ That was my one shot at killing him! You ruined it! I could have saved us!"

He looked up at her and the sadness in his eyes pierced her. "No, Hungary... _You_ don't understand. You don't have to do this! What's happened to you...?"

She flinched at his words. What had happened to her? She slowly stood, eyes glazed over from the dark memories replaying in her mind. "...The war happened, Prussia. War never changes, but it changes people. It changed me."

Prussia got to his feet and stepped back from her. He looked like he didn't recognize her in that moment. "...To the point where you're willing to kill an innocent man?" he challenged.

"..." Hungary couldn't answer.

"What's the hell's going on here?!" The sound of Germany's voice caused both her and Prussia to look to the middle of the room, where Germany now stood, looking dazed. Beside him was Rumplestiltskin, grinning madly.

"Did you a favor and brought him back, dearie," he said with a wink in Hungary's direction. "You should really be more careful not to let your _prey_ get away."

"What?" Germany looked at her. "Who is this, Hungary?! You know him?"

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "The name is Rumplestiltskin. Don't make me repeat myself. Bottom line: she's going to kill you to save her country. I'm just here to help and collect my payment when the job's done."

Germany opened his mouth to speak but Prussia beat him to it. "It's true, Lud, don't question it. I was fighting her to keep her from getting to you."

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense..." Germany pinched the bridge of his nose. "This has to be a dream..." He looked at Hungary. "You... You plan on _killing_ me?"

She coudn't answer. The words wouldn't come.

"...Hungary?"

She didn't know what she was supposed to do anymore. Maybe Prussia was right. Maybe there _was_ another way... Maybe she _didn't_ have to kill Germany. She had been so sure before, but the look in Prussia's eyes... His questions...

"It's the only way!" Rumplestiltskin answered for her, snapping his fingers. Germany grunted as a force snapped his arms and legs together, straight as a rod and unable to move. "She has to save her people! They _need_ her!"

Right... It was the only way...

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Prussia took a step only to have his legs kicked out from under him. In an instant he was on the ground, a frying pan pointed to his face.

"Move. I dare you." She stared down at his face, forcing herself to remain expressionless. She could read it all in his eyes... He was hurt, confused, angry. He felt betrayed, broken, helpless...

"H-Hungary..." he rasped, darting his eyes from her to his brother. "P-Please, don't!"

"Excuse me, but would someone explain what the hell is going on here?!" Germany exclaimed. "_Why_ do you want to kill me, Hungary?!"

It pained her to tell him, but he at least deserved an explanation before... she did what she had to... "I'm sorry, Germany, I really didn't want to do this to you, but I see no other options! You know how bad things have gotten with your boss, right?!"

"Yes..." There was shame in his usually strong voice, and it made her cringe. He was broken, too. They all were, by this damned war!

"Th-Then you see I have no choice! The state of our countries affect us, giving us fevers and colds... And vice versa! If you're gone, then... It's only a matter of time before your boss feels the effects! What's a boss without their country? Without the country of Germany, without you, he'll have no power. Once he realizes you're gone, he'll know that. He might try to hide it from others and your absence might not have an effect right away, but this war _will_ end, I'm sure of it! Your army will weaken, people will panic, question their leader... Maybe start a rebellion. The other countries will find out about your weakened state, so they'll tell their bosses, and then, _finally_, something will be done to bring this hell to an end! Please... Please understand, Germany..."

Her hand holding the frying pan to Prussia's face began to shake as she held back tears. She saw him staring up at her with a grim look. "I... I don't know what to do anymore..." she whispered, staring back at him. "You're one of the last people I'd ever want to hurt..."

Was she saying that to Germany or Prussia? She didn't know what she was saying anymore.

"Then don't do it, chickie." Prussia's unblinking eyes bore into her. "I don't know what Rumplestiltskin's been telling you, but you don't have to do this. I know you've been through a lot. So have we. You don't know what you're doing..." He cautiously began to stand. She didn't move. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you... You've been having a dark time again... haven't you? Being alone, separated from us?"

She looked away, to Rumplestiltskin. He mouthed the words, "_Weak!_"

"I-I was weak! But I have to be strong! I have to kill him!"

"It's okay to be weak, Eli." Prussia reached a hand out to her, and she bit her lip. She didn't take it.

Germany cleared his throat. "W-We're all weak right now, Hungary. We know what it's like... Seeing humanity at its worst."

"There's still strength in weakness, you know." Prussia kept his hand outstretched as he inched closer to her. "Every time we've seen humans screw up... They manage to find a way out of the dark and into the light. Every war comes to an end."

"But there's always another war," Hungary countered, closing her eyes. "Last war I lost so much... This war isn't over and I've already lost more than I can handle! How will my country ever forgive me?! How will my people survive this hell?!"

"They've survived before. They'll survive again. It's life." Germany watched as his brother reached Hungary and gently added, "It might seem like we'll never escape this dark time, but we will. There's always an end to war. And there's always a new beginning after an end."

Rumplestiltskin made a disgusted noise and gestured to Germany. "ENOUGH! Don't listen to them, Elizabeta! Have you forgotten why you're here?! You have to kill Germany! You _have_ to! It's the only way to free your people!"

Hungary was transfixed by Prussia's gaze as he looked into her eyes. She could see something new in them... She could see hope.

"Your people are counting on you, dearie! You have to be strong and _kill him_!"

"...No. I don't." Hungary dropped the frying pan and shakily reached for Prussia, and he enveloped her in a warm hug. The clank of the pan as it hit the floor fell on deaf ears as she buried her face in his chest, and let everything out that she had been holding in for so long.

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "So weak...!"

Prussia glared at Rumplestiltskin. "Eli's not weak. She's the strongest person I know!"

"Oh, please! She was supposed to kill Germany! She was supposed to _bash_ him over the head!"

His words awoke a fresh new anger in Hungary. She pulled free of Prussia's embrace and stormed over to Rumplestiltskin. "What do you care?!" she cried. "I've made my decision and I'm not killing Germany!"

"Quite the sudden change of heart, dearie. Are you sure you won't regret your decision?"

"I won't!" She looked to Germany. "Being alone with my thoughts for so long... It made things seem so dark... Like I only had one way out. But that's wrong. There's always another way." She looked to Prussia. "There's always hope. I have to cling to that. Things are dark now, but I have to look for the light at the end. The longer you're at war, the more you become like your enemy. I can't be like them."

Rumplestiltskin laughed. "You could if you tried. You were _so close_!"

Hungary frowned as she turned back to him. "I don't want to be like them. I don't want to be like you. You're wrong. Power isn't everything. It won't bring back those who already lost their lives, and I refuse to fall into the enemy's philosophy of taking innocent lives, human or not! I will be better than them!" She blinked. "I just needed some help in seeing that for myself... Everything seems darker when you're alone."

He sneered at her. "Trust me, dearie, it's better to be alone."

"Is it?" She met his eyes and saw, for the first time since meeting him, an expression in them. Her words had struck fear into him.

He snapped his fingers, undoing the invisible binding on Germany. Ludwig fell to the floor, but didn't get up.

"What did you do to him?!" Prussia rushed over to his brother.

"Relax. He's merely sleeping. He won't remember a thing when he wakes up." Rumplestiltskin tore his eyes from Hungary's and grinned maliciously at him. "Unless you would prefer me to do something much worse to him?"

"NO!" Hungary and Prussia exclaimed in unison.

Rumplestiltskin pretended to dust himself off. "In that case... About the frying pan..."

Prussia picked it up off the floor and joined Hungary's side. "We don't want it anymore. Just take it." He offered the pan to Rumplestiltskin, who giddily laughed.

"As you wish!" He took the pan and casually examined it. "I have other people and creatures willing to make deals with me. A few new spells added to it and they'll be clamoring for it." The frying pan vanished, and he giggled again. "I am _more_ than happy to take it from you, _Prussia_!"

"...That's it, then, right? You're going to leave?" Gilbert asked, his hand finding Hungary's.

"Well, there's still the matter of her heart."

Hungary's blood ran cold. "M-My heart?"

"Yes, yes! Your heart! According to our contract-!" He giggled again, as if he couldn't help himself. "_You_ were to be the one to return the pan, Elizabeta!"

"...What does it matter? You have the pan back!" Prussia argued. "So what if I handed it to you instead of her?"

Another giggle. "A contract is a contract, my boy! Word for word!"

"I-It's true..." Hungary whispered, closing her eyes. "I... I remember that being in there... That I had to be the one to return the pan. ...I figured it was to make sure I was the only one who used it or something..."

"Bullshit!" Prussia grabbed Rumplestiltskin's ascott roughly. "Show me this damn contract!"

The contract appeared and Prussia snatched it up, feverishly unrolling and reading it. His face paled as he read the part Hungary remembered. "'_Elizabeta __Héderváry is to be the one to return her magical frying pan at the end of the borrowing period. Failure in being the one to do so will result in a broken contract._'..." His hands trembled as he stared at the aged parchment. "B-But it doesn't say anything about her heart..."

"Read on." Rumplestiltskin gestured for him to continue.

Further down the parchment, Prussia's mouth twisted as he struggled to read, "...'_All participating parties are bound by this contract. Failure to stay within the constraints of this contract will result in payment decided upon by the lender at the time of the breach._'..." He slowly looked back to Rumplestiltskin. "...You want... her _heart_... as payment...? Like..."

"Her physical, beating heart, yes. Romania told me a few things about your relationship and I decided to bet on a hunch. It paid off. Not in the way I expected, but still. Who am I to ignore a _splendid_ opportunity such as this? You love each other! Your hearts are now connected, tied to one another. And it's valuable research! _Much_ more valuable than that silly pan!"

Hungary grabbed Prussia's arm. "...It's okay. I broke the contract. I have to pay." She gave him a wobbly smile as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Nonono...! Th-That's sick, chickie... He wants your _heart_...! I'm the one who screwed up, like I always do!" He grit his teeth. "I shouldn't have picked it up! I shouldn't have given it to him!"

"You didn't know, Gil. And I didn't remember until he mentioned it... I signed that contract _centuries_ ago..." She raised a hand and wiped tears from his face. "...I got to see you one last time, at least. And you saved me from becoming a monster. If I had gone through with killing Germany... There would be no coming back from that. You saved me, Gil... Thank you..."

Rumplestiltskin slow clapped, rolling his eyes. "Rather _touching_, but I still require a heart!"

Prussia's head jolted up and he turned to him. "You need _a_ heart? It doesn't have to be hers?"

"Well, _technically_, I suppose not-"

"Then take mine! Leave her be and take mine!"

Hungary gasped. "Gil, _no_-!"

"Deal!" Rumplestiltskin jabbed a hand forward, piercing Prussia's chest. Hungary screamed at the sight, and Prussia's face contorted in pain. "Scream all you want, dearie, but not one soul will hear you. I took the liberty of soundproofing this room." He extracted his hand and Prussia stumbled before Hungary caught him. They fell to the floor together, clutching each other. In Rumplestiltskin's hand was a glowing, beating heart.

"Gil! Gil! Look at me!" At the sight of his heart out of his body, Prussia passed out, his head lolling onto her shoulder. Hungary shook him desperately. "Gil! Wake up!"

"Don't worry, dearie, he's not dead. _Yet_." Rumplestiltskin loomed over them, grinning. The glow of the heart on his face made him look very much like the devil, and Hungary wrapped her arms around Prussia in an effort to protect him.

"P-Put it back!" she pleaded, turning her fear-stricken gaze from Gil to Rumplestiltskin. "Th-This is magic, right?! Please put it back! He'll die!"

"He won't die. He can live without a heart, having been in contact with magic. But he'll grow considerably weaker without it, thanks to all those smacks you gave him with the frying pan. Who knows how much damage you've done to him? I'll be surprised if he remains a country after this..." He giggled. "And look at these cracks! I'd say you did a real number on his heart. Not all of these are fresh. But they've healed over time, as these fresh ones will, too. You see, dearie, that's the thing about a broken heart. A heart can be shattered beyond repair, but it's often the ones who broke it in the first place that we hold most dear. You may have broken his heart time and time again, but he still loved you."

Hungary could feel her dark thoughts returning, bubbling to the surface once more. She struggled, but pushed them back down, and hugged Gilbert tight. "I-If he can't have his heart... Take mine, too!"

"Gladly!" Without hesitation Rumplestiltskin leaned and stabbed her chest with his other hand. The sensation was scalding hot, as though she was being burned alive. She screamed again, features twisting in agony as he pulled her heart from her body. Her sight blurred as he held it for her to see.

"And this is _your_ heart, dearie! Notice it's darker? It still has cracks in it, not nearly as many as his, but your cracks gave birth to a darkness inside you. You were willing to do anything to save your country, even _kill_ someone. There's no coming back from that. There shouldn't be, anyway. But yet..." He looked to Prussia. "His love for you, despite everything that you've done and tried to do, has begun to mend these cracks. It's quite _fascinating_..." He paused. "I believe you know when these cracks happened. It probably felt similar to a stabbing sensation. Here, they're black, but along here they begin to brighten, see?" He gave a giddy laugh. "Two broken hearts born from the same love, both _very_ interesting... You have no idea how long I've waited for a matching set!"

"Wh-What do you mean...?" Hungary fought to remain focused. Did he _plan_ all this...?

He peered down at her. "You didn't seriously expect me to be helping you out of the _goodness_ of my _heart_, did you? Do you think I _care_ what happens in this world? It was the hearts all along, dearie! I've been wanting to run a few experiments on a set of broken hearts for ages now but in my world they can be quite hard to come by. It seems to be all 'they lived happily ever after' over there. And I _could_ interfere with magic if I wanted to, but this..." He looked at the hearts. "This is more natural. My magic helped it along, but it wasn't the _cause_. So I thank you both." His gaze fell to Prussia. "I could tell there was something special between the two of you, and I was right. You two may have never admitted it, but you did love each other. And it _was_ true love, even if neither of you wanted to believe it. Even when dealing with magic, you don't come across true love like that every day. It can take time for it to materialize, for love to become _true_ love, but when it does, it can be, well... _magical_."

He took a final look around the room. "Well, I have what I came for. Two broken hearts born from true love." He glanced down at the couple. "Despite a few things going awry, you served my purposes well, Elizabeta. Thank you for that."

"...When you're done with your research... could you please return his heart?" Hungary felt dizzy, and the world was spinning around her. She dug her nails into Gil's body to ground herself. "...Do what you will with mine, but please... return Gil's heart when you're done with it."

"...Fine."

She closed her eyes. "Thank you. ...Rumplestiltskin?"

She could hear him sigh. "Yes, dearie?"

She hugged Prussia as tight as she could, but her sense of the world was quickly fading. "I hope... someone... shows you another way. Like Gil did for me..." She grinned. "I feel stronger than ever."

Rumplestiltskin snorted. "You're passing out. Hardly a show of strength." When she didn't answer, he sighed. "...Silly girl."

* * *

Hungary woke up to the sun setting through her window. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched, and her back felt something hard. She groggily opened her eyes and found she'd fallen asleep in her chair again, still in her uniform. "Ugh... When did I fall asleep...?" she muttered, slowly standing. She shuffled over to the window and looked outside. The streets were empty apart from the German soldiers keeping watch, now that curfew was in place. She retreated to her bed and sat down. She felt like something was off. Like something had happened... But she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt... lighter, somehow. Like the darkness that had been festering inside her had been replaced with hope. But how? All she had done was sleep... Maybe it was a dream she had?

As her eyes drifted shut once more, she sighed.

Another day... Another day... Another day gone. And tomorrow it would be another day, too. She would get through another day for her country. She would get through another day for Gil. She would get through another day for herself. She would be strong.


	8. Epilogue

Hungary knocked on Prussia's library door. There was no answer. She tried to ignore the anxious flutter in her chest. Was he-? No! Not yet! "I'm coming in," she called. Still no answer. She swallowed her fear and opened the door.

To her relief, he was at his desk, writing hurriedly. She closed the door and he held his right hand up as he continued scribbling away. "Just... wait a sec. I'm almost done." His voice seemed to echo in the vastness of the library. The room held all his journals, from the time he'd first been brought into the world to the present. It was impossible to tell how many volumes it held. She couldn't even begin to guess how many shelves there were.

"Okay." She waited, feeling like she was intruding on his precious time. He didn't have much left, after all. That they knew of, anyway.

As of the day before, the nation of Prussia was dissolved. Those closest to him, including herself, were struggling to process it. None of the nations knew what Gilbert's future might be. What would become of him? Would he be able to live on as the remains of a nation, with his immortality intact? Would he be a human and age as normal people did? Or worse... Would he... _die_?

The countries had all known each other for centuries, and now one of them might disappear. Forever. Apart from the memories the countries had of him, it would be as though Gilbert had never existed. History only knew Prussia the nation, not Prussia the person. And it was sad. Because in the end, that's how they would all end up, no matter how long they survived in this world. And it didn't happen that often, which made it even more frightening. It was the great unknown...

Would he really disappear into nothing? There were rumors of that happening to the great Roman Empire, and that he simply vanished. But there were no firsthand accounts. No one _really_ knew for sure what happened to the person when a country was no more. The uncertainty was what scared everyone. It was what scared her now... Now that she was faced with the very real possibility of losing _him_...

Prussia put down his pen and leaned back in his chair, running a hand over his face. Finally, he looked to her. He wore a smile, but she could see the exhaustion in his features. The war had been long and painful for many of them. She had suffered a lot, and coped as best she could, but at least she had been lucky enough to remain a country. She couldn't even begin to imagine the ordeal Gilbert was going through... And yet, there he was, grinning as though nothing was wrong. "So you came to see the awesome me, Eli? How nice!"

She approached, feeling like she didn't belong there. She'd been so brash coming to his library without his permission... Maybe he had wanted to be alone. "Is it really okay for me to be here? I can wait outside if you want..."

"No, it's okay. I actually wanted to see you one last time, anyway. You beat me to it."

Hungary frowned. "Please don't say it so casual..."

"Would you rather I be dramatic? Someone else might as well see me before I _cr-oooak_," he said, making a choking noise and leaning his head back in an equally dramatic manner.

"That's even worse! Stop it!" Hungary scowled as he laughed. "This isn't funny! You-! You might be dying and you're making _jokes_! Do you even care?!"

"Of course I care. Why do you think I'm here?" Prussia sat up and turned to face her, waiting for her to guess, apparently.

She folded her arms, still scowling. "I thought it was to get away from everybody."

"Partly. But I wanted to make my will out." He said it so matter-of-factly, it surprised Hungary.

"Your... will?"

"Yup. Just finished it. Wanna hear it?"

Elizabeta sat down on the edge of his desk and peered down at the papers in front of him. "I don't think you're supposed to let just anybody hear a will."

"Yet you're perfectly fine with sneaking a glance?" Prussia asked with a smirk.

She closed her eyes and pointedly turned her head. "_No_! ...Was it that obvious?"

"Heh, totally obvious, chickie." He chuckled. "But that's okay. Nothing really special in it, anyway. Not really any country stuff to my name anymore, so it's all personal stuff. It's not the will of Prussia. Just the will of Gilbert Beilschmidt now."

Hungary opened her eyes and carefully looked at him. "You don't seem very... freaked out," she noted. "If I were in your position... I would be panicking. Making one of those lists humans make before they die."

He gave her a lopsided grin and shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about it, Eli. No sense getting worked up over something out of my control. Besides, I've had a good, long life. I've been prepared to hand everything over to West for a while now. He can handle it." When she didn't say anything, he straightened. "You're sad, though?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "No sense lying. I'm going to miss you, you know. You make things... interesting," she said, avoiding his gaze. She couldn't bring herself to say anything more than that. It hurt too much... "...Things will be boring without you."

"...Now _that_ makes me sad," Prussia murmured, dropping his eyes to the will. He lifted his gaze to her suddenly. "Eli?"

She lifted her eyes to his. If... If he really did disappear... She would miss hearing his nickname for her. He was the only one to call her 'Eli'. "...Yeah?"

"You know how people make special requests before they die?"

She blinked. "Where's this heading?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just hear me out! I'd like to make a request, nothing bad!" His eyes were shining with the spark of an idea, and he took her hand. "Dance with me, will you?"

Caught off guard, Hungary stared at him. "D-Dance?" she stammered, a deep blush creeping into her cheeks. He wanted to _dance_ with her?

"Yeah! We only danced that one time because our bosses made us, but this time I want to dance with you because you want to. Please?" He looked at her, waiting for her answer, and she finally nodded with a tiny, wobbly grin. The silly man... She wouldn't admit it to him, but the idea did fill her with joy, albeit followed by a pinch of sadness. Gilbert's future was unknown, after all. There was the possibility of them sharing more dances together, and the possibility that it might be their last dance.

He smiled and stood, holding her hand as she stepped onto the floor.

"We don't have any music," she said as he led her to an open space.

"We don't need any." He began to hum, and they took their positions as he began to lead her down the first row of diaries. "...I have something much better. A story." They took a few more steps, and he closed his eyes as they made their way down the row.

"A story?" she asked, intrigued. "What kind of story?"

"The best kind of story! It's funny, a little serious, a little sad... But I think you'll like it."

"I'm listening."

"Okay. Well... There was this awesome kid. He wanted everything, but nobody took him seriously. But he wanted everything so badly so everybody would respect him." They continued down the row and Hungary found herself grinning, already knowing the story was about him. "Then one day he met this really cool guy, and the guy treated him as an equal. He wasn't afraid to fight back, and the two kids fought a lot because of that, but they still liked each other. They became friends. They were friends that fought a lot, but still friends." They took a turn, and Hungary was amazed that Prussia knew exactly where he was going even with his eyes closed. She closed hers as well, deciding to trust him and his movements. If anyone could navigate the labyrinth of books, it would be him.

"One day the friends met up and the cool guy wasn't feeling very well. The awesome kid took advantage of the guy's weakness and found out a secret. The cool guy didn't even know his own secret, though, so the awesome kid freaked out and didn't know what to do. They were still friends, but that secret made things awkward for the awesome kid." They continued down the second row. "So there came a time when the two didn't meet for ages, just because things got busy and stuff happened. But when they next met, the awesome kid found the cool guy injured, and offered to help."

"Yeah, right," Hungary snorted. She remembered that day all too well.

"_And offered to help_," Prussia repeated. "...This and that happened, and the secret was revealed: the cool guy was a girl. And the awesome kid _really_ didn't know what to do about that. But he gave the cool girl his cloak and left, feeling embarrassed and shit. The next time they met, she was at this so-so guy's house as a servant, and the awesome kid didn't like it." They made another turn. "The cool girl was different from the cool guy he'd known. She wore dresses and acted girly and didn't want to do anything with the awesome kid like they used to. So he teased her. And she didn't like it. Really he just wanted her to hang out with him again but she found him annoying. This and that happened again and eventually the two's friendship fell apart."

"Gilbert..."

He continued with the story before she could say anything else. "So years passed, and the awesome kid was now an awesome man, and the cool girl became a cool woman. She fell in love with the so-so guy. They got married, and the awesome man was jealous. He annoyed them, despite knowing it angered them, but he wanted the attention. He wanted _her_ attention, even if it only upset her." He paused, and they continued dancing in silence for a moment. "When the marriage didn't work out, the awesome man was happy. He knew the cool woman was not happy, but he couldn't help it. It was a second chance. So he tried to become friends with her again, and it seemed to be working. He even learned a few lessons on empathy and real friendship along the way. He wasn't just an awesome man at that point. The awesome man had finally grown up. He and the cool woman grew closer, and debated a future together one night under a starry sky. But then a terrible war broke out, and it made things difficult between them... They were separated by many horrible, terrible things..."

His words faded, and she could feel his fingers tense in hers. She squeezed back, also recalling the war. She said nothing, allowing him to find his words again at his own pace.

* * *

Outside, Rumplestiltskin laughed giddily, delighted with what he was seeing. He stepped away from the window and looked to his traveling companion. "_Well_! My work here is done! The research I did on their hearts proved quite valuable, I'd say. Although I did think it wise to keep their memories erased. They have _no idea_ they have their hearts back, or that they ever met me. I don't like loose ends in my contracts."

"I'm surprised you bothered to return them," Jefferson mused, leaning against a tree. "You're normally not the... _compassionate_ type."

"Well, no... Not normally..." Rumplestiltskin mumbled. Under his breath he muttered, "But Belle _insisted_ I return them. The look on her face when she saw the hearts was so _dreadful_... I must be going soft! Bah!" He stared off into the distance, lost in thought. "...Look at me, saving this man. What are you doing to me, Belle...?"

Jefferson shot Rumplestiltskin an amused look. "I don't really care enough to ask what you just said, but I am curious... Why make an exception for her?"

With a shrug, Rumplestiltskin looked to the sky. "I don't know... Call it a _whim_. I still got my results, even if things didn't go according to plan. I thought there would be at least _one_ death. But... I thought she might deserve a happy ending."

"I thought you didn't like happy endings."

"I typically don't. Don't spread this around, but I _can_ be _nice_ every once in a great while."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "As long as there's something in it for you."

"Yes, as long as there's something in it for me! Besides, what's _one_ happy ending compared to a _thousand_ bad endings, anyway?"

* * *

After a moment Prussia continued. "...When the war ended, he still thought there might be a chance waiting for him. For them. Maybe, finally, they could be together. ...But then he heard terrible news, and it shattered his hopes. He..." Gilbert swallowed and tried again. "...He didn't know if he could handle seeing her again, so he decided it might be best to stay in his library... with the books full of memories of her instead." They made another turn, and Hungary opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were still closed and his pale cheeks were reddening.

"But then something awesome happened. She found him, making him incredibly happy. He needed a moment to collect himself, and he made a terrible joke to lighten the mood, but after that they had one last dance together, and he told her an awesome story. And it ended like this..."

They stopped, and he opened his eyes. They gazed at each other, eyes wandering over one another's faces. They had both experienced so much in their long lives as countries, but in that moment they weren't Hungary and Prussia. They were Elizabeta and Gilbert, Eli and Gil, in the middle of his library, surrounded by all his diaries, his journals of the life he'd lived. Those books held millions of other stories, and experiences, yet somehow she felt the one he'd just told her was the most important she had ever heard, or would ever hear. It _was_ the best story. It was _their_ story.

Finally, he spoke in a hushed tone. "Eli... I didn't write you in my will. But it's because you already have something of mine."

Elizabeta could feel her eyes tearing up. She shakily smiled at him, feeling as though her heart was about to burst. She felt overwhelmed, but in a good way. In such a good way...! "Gil...! You're gonna make me cry..."

"Sorry, chickie." He smirked, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Beat you to it."

She gave a throaty giggle and brushed his cheek as another tear fell. No sooner did she dry that one than her own tears broke free. She let them. There was strength in weakness... She didn't remember who had told her that, but the words echoed in her mind as Gilbert kissed the top of her head.

He gently took her hands in his. "...I don't know for sure if Prussia being dissolved means I die, but if I do... I know my heart's safe with you. ...Take care of it for me, will you?"

Elizabeta didn't know what to do. So she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, afraid to let go. "D-Don't go, Gil, please!" she begged, hugging tighter. "Don't leave me! Don't you dare...!_ I-I love you_, damn it!"

He gently pulled out of her embrace and smirked. "I won't, Eli. I'll be here, got it?" He laid his hand over her clenched fist and brought it to her heart. "I'll be right here with you. I promise. ...And one last thing."

He began to lean in, and Elizabeta's breath caught.

"_I love you_."

* * *

"It won't be a happy ending when he dies," Jefferson pointed out.

Rumplestiltskin looked back to the window again. "_Yesss_... About that... Do you know how powerful _true love_ can be when it's had time to grow? When it's taken _centuries_ for it to blossom?"

Jefferson walked over, his curiosity getting the best of him. "...So you're saying this is an experiment, too?"

Rumplestiltskin grinned. "How long have we been working together? You should know by now that _ev-ery-thing_ is an experiment to me!" He laughed to himself. "Even the most _powerful_ of magic can be broken with true love's kiss! _Love_ is the most powerful magic of all! And the stronger it is, the longer it's been forged... Why, it can even stop _death_ itself...!"

An instant later there was a small rumble, and a ray of various colors burst from the building, dissipating into the air.

True love's kiss.

Rumplestiltskin's grin widened as he closed his eyes and raised a finger victoriously. "See? What did I tell you? Now _that's_ a happy ending, dearie!"


End file.
